Fighting Dirty
by KaylinJean-IvyLane
Summary: Edward's life is turned upside down as witty Bella swoops into his life. Edward plays the only game he can, cat and mouse. He hotly pursues Bella, and Fighting dirty was never so hot. In both EPOV and BPOV. Lemony Goodness! Darker, cocky Edward.
1. Prologue Graduation Day

GRADUATION DAY

"This is it. You're ready, and you'll be great" I murmur to my reflection in the mirror, trying to sound convincing. In approximately 2 hours, I will be an NYU graduate.

I do a once over on myself, approving my makeup and hair. I had never considered myself unattractive, but I also wouldn't go comparing myself to Rosalie, my gorgeous roommate. Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon had been my saviors these past few years. Well, Alice mostly. Rose had gotten engaged freshman year to a goofball hockey player named Emmett Cullen, who I'd met a few times, so she hardly ever spent any time in the apartment. My self-inspection came to a halt when I went to smooth my shirt and realized what I was wearing.

"Alice, I _really_ don't think this outfit is appropriate for graduation," I complained from the bathroom, pulling down the Juicy crop top she dressed me in. Alice Brandon didn't have limits when it came to fashion; in her eyes, anything goes. I silently thanked whoever started the graduation ritual of the robe that would be covering this outfit.

"Bella, don't you even start! We have to leave in 10 minutes", she yelled from the living room, effectively ending the argument before it started. I sighed, grabbed my bag and joined the girls for some champagne before we left for the ceremony.

The three of us stepped outside into the hot New York summer day. Alice decided she would drive, the pixie speeder that she is. I was slightly in a haze as we made our way to campus, allowing my mind to wander, and barely feeling my hair whip around with the top down in Alice's convertible.

I thought about the only thing that could possibly go wrong today. That would be ending up face to face with an epic asshole taking the form of my ex-boyfriend Jacob. Jacob is the first guy I've ever loved. The only thing bugging me was that he still held a place in my heart. Jacob is also the guy who broke my heart when I found him in his dorm room screwing some random sophomore. But I like to think he taught me something. I promised myself from that day forward that I would never let any guy screw me over again, and I'd be damned before I'd fall for another sweet talking man who tried to play me like a fiddle.

"Just wait until you meet Emmett's older brother, Bella!" Rose yelled enthusiastically, pulling me out of my daze.

"Who…?" I started to ask.

Then Rose took off like a bat out of hell when she spotted Emmett…who was next to a beautiful man I assumed to be his brother. Suddenly, it didn't matter if _this_ man was a sweet talking fiddler, I had to meet him.

As Alice and I approached Rose, Emmett and the chiseled god, I really got a good look at him. He was tall and lean, with disheveled bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was fiddling around with his iPhone, and for some reason his jaw was set and his nostrils were flared as if he were very angry. I felt my brow furrow…_jeez_, _what is his deal? _

Rosalie was peering around Emmett's back to gawk at him. Looked over at me, she simultaneously rolled her eyes and waved her hand to her face fanning herself, and mouthing "he's so hot, right?". I rolled my eyes at her and glanced up at him. His green eyes shot to mine catching me off guard, and I quickly diverted my eyes to Emmett, whose eyes were glancing from his brother to me with an excited gleam and a huge grin slapped across his face.

"Congratulations, kid!" Emmett said, as he lifted me up for a bear hug, swinging me around. "Rose tells me you sealed the deal with that up and coming PR firm, that's fuckin' sweet!"

"Thanks, Emmett. Yeah, I start first thing next week" I said mildly as he put me down.

To that news, I heard Emmett's brother give a "pfft".

"Oh hey Eddie, you've never met Bella! She's Rose and Alice's roomie" Emmett nudged Edward, winking and nodding in my direction. I felt a blush creeping up into my cheeks.

"Is that right? Nice to meet you, Ella" he said, glancing at me, using the most disinterested tone I've ever heard, and extending his non-iPhone-holding hand out, grasping my hand with a death grip.

"It's Bella." I snapped. "Nice to meet you as well, Eddie", I sneered, disengaging my hand from his and yanking it back, having to gently rub it to get the feeling back in it.

"It's _Edward_." He snapped right back, glaring at me. He then went back to his iPhone business.

_Okay, _not someone I want to mess with.

"Uh, we should go inside, they're starting soon. You girls have fun. See you later baby", Emmett said and kissed Rose goodbye.

I watched Emmett and Edward as they strolled towards the auditorium.

Edward didn't give me the time of day. How hard is it to get the name Bella right? _Why is he so beautiful, and why do I still want to know him?_ I shook my head in attempt to clear my mind of him, and tried to give Alice a convincing smile.

Rose, Alice, and I walked into the auditorium and took our seats. I noted my dad, Charlie, had taken a seat near the back, as usual, a far away as people as possible, He looked on the edge of tears.

Honorable mentions were made and the next thing I knew, Edward was walking towards the podium. I sat up, curious as to why he would be speaking here.

He sighed and began, "Hello graduates, my name is Edward Cullen, founder of the Cullen Library here at New York University. As an NYU Alumni, I would like to pay my respects for the education I received here, which was a stepping-stone in getting me to the extremely prestigious position that I am in today." He sighed again, and continued in a dead voice. "I would like to encourage you graduates to chase your dreams, and attempt to attain the amount of success that I have. Thank you."

_Okay_, _that has to be the worst encouraging speech in history_.

"What an asshole!" Alice whispered loudly as the audience applauded politely.

"Yeah, but he's hot", Rosalie shrugged, stating the obvious.

All the graduates threw our caps in the air and Rose, Alice and I hugged each other while mascara stained tears ran down our cheeks. A turning point in our lives was here.

After the ceremony Rosalie kissed Emmett goodbye, and he gave Alice and I a goodbye hug. Rose and Emmett had gotten a lovely house on Long Island and she would be moving in with him tomorrow morning. Before we left, I scanned the campus one last time in search of bronze hair. I never found him.

As we drove to a bar uptown to celebrate our success in rounds of drinks, I couldn't help but reflect on the day. I had finished all of my schooling. I had graduated. And yet, that's not where my mind decided to wander. My thoughts were fixed on Edward Cullen. He was an asshole, and I wasn't surprised. However, I was both hopefully anticipating seeing him again, and dreading it at the same time. Who was I kidding; I didn't want that today to be the last time I was face to face with Edward.


	2. Chapter 1

_2 years later.._

It's Friday afternoon. I have a migraine, I can't find the contract for my newest client, and I want a cigarette. I don't smoke. I see Line 1 light up and flash red on my office phone, meaning my assistant probably can't find the contract either.

"Yes, Emily?" I answer, exasperated.

"Bella, I have Leah for you. She's freaking out, as usual. As her publicist, can't you prescribe her some meds for those nerves?" she asks, in a voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"Just patch her through, Emily. Thank you."

I rub my eyebrows, trying to relieve some tension. I sigh and silently pray to god Leah doesn't use her whiny voice; the one that is sure to push me right off the edge right now. My cell alerts me of a text, and I reach for my cell as I wait for Leah to be patched through. A text from Alice.

I hear the beep of the transfer. "Isabella Swan" I answer, my voice sounding just a little disorganized.

"Isabella. It's Leah Cooper. I just wanted to confirm that the SUV would be here at 6PM to pick me up for my release party," she rushes out in one breath, sounding wound up but minus the usual whining. Thank god for small favors.

"The driver will be there at 6PM sharp, Leah", I assure her, as I flip through the text on my Blackberry shaking my head. Alice sent images pictures of dresses she picked out for me. Only she would take pictures of dresses and send them to me at work. Next to the dresses were her thumb, pointing up or down for the dresses she was in favor of. I stifled a laugh.

"You'll be at the party, right? You know I need you at these things."

"Yes, I'll meet you there around 7. I've never let you down, have I?"

"No, of course not! I'll see you tonight, girl! It's going to be a blast!"

"See you later Lee! You're going to be great!" I reply cheery and disconnect the call.

Leah is one of my newest clients here at TysonMichaels Public Relations. I'm starting my third year here, and there are still highly sought after actors and artists that I have yet to snag. Just give it some time, I tell myself in mantra; I'm positive I'll continue to build my clientele.

I gather my bag, shut my computer down, and lock my office door. I pass my assistant, Emily, who is staring intently at her computer screen. She thinks I don't know about her logging into her account every 10 minutes.

"Emily, please send all urgent and client calls to my cell. I'm heading out early to get prepared for the release party tonight." I say just a little loud, effectively making her jump and pulling her out of her internet world.

"Absolutely, Bella! Have a great time!" she says cheerfully, smiling broadly. She's a nice girl; I'll need to see if I can fix her up with someone. 

As I sit in my mini cooper on Madison Ave, I thank god that the traffic isn't as heavy as it is when I leave at my normal time. As if New York traffic is ever _not_ heavy. Working in the Upper West Side and living in the Upper East Side, I'm lucky to get home from the office with at least an hours drive.

As soon as I walk through the front door to my loft apartment at 3PM, I'm instantly ambushed by none other than Alice. She looks like a mad woman, zipping around my apartment.

"Bella, oh my god! Did you get my texts? You're like 15 minutes late. What am I going to wear? What are _you_ going to wear?" she yells, screeching.

"Alice, breathe. We still have like four hours until the party." I can't help but giggle, just a little, earning a glare from Alice. I securely fold my lips under, not wanting to upset her further.

I've always made it a point to bring Alice to all of my clients' parties, not that she minds one bit. For one, she helps me keep my sanity. She's also a great partner to ward off the arrogant jerks that often attempt to harass my female clients.

"Let's go, let's go!" she whines, dragging me into the bathroom for my nightly makeover. 

Five hours later Alice and I are at the release party looking great, having a great time, and sipping on our cosmos. Alice decided on a classic small black number, while dressing me in a dark ocean blue colored halter dress that comes to mid-thigh.

The party is a major hit, as all of my clients' events are. I feel a burst of pride, since I work very hard at everything I put my name on. This is sure to get Leah some major exposure. Not long after the party is in full swing, I spot Leah getting a bit out of control in a corner of the club hiking up her dress and about 3 seconds away from public indecency, so Alice and I rush to her side and get her dancing before she ends up on Page 6 tomorrow morning; it wouldn't be her first time.

Leah grabs my hand and starts dancing-well trying to dance-while swinging our arms around. Enrique Iglesias blasts through the speakers.

"Belllla, yur the bessst publicist everrr. So much nicer than that Edward Cullen. Why is he at my party anywayss?" she whines. "He's such a sleazeballl" Leah slurs.

I begin pondering, while trying to keep my movements on beat with the song. _Am I missing something?_ I would have thought Emmett would mention if Edward was working at a PR company as well….I mean how many Cullens reside here in the city?

My thoughts come to a halt. Wait, Cullen as in SCPR? Why exactly is he _here_?  
I quickly scan the room for the bronze hair I remember, and realize that standing across the room, watching Leah, Alice and I dance, is none other than Edward Cullen. _Damn, he's hot._ He's surrounded by about six different women; all of them gorgeous. Only he isn't paying attention to them, he's smirking at _me_. Either my memory did not serve him justice, or he's gotten substantially more gorgeous over the past few years.

I flush a little. _Would he remember me? _I quicklydismiss the thought and scold myself_. Of course not, it's been 2 years…and he couldn't even remember your name from one second to another! _

I meet eyes with Alice and jerk my chin towards where Edward is standing. Her eyes find him and widen perceptibly.

"Bathroom. Now." I mouth to Alice. She nods quickly and we sit Leah down at the bar and head off to the restroom, feeling his eyes follow us the entire time.

As soon as the bathroom door closes behind us, I'm seething with anger.

"So _he_ actually showed up at this party. Alice, how could I not realize that a partner at my competing PR firm is here!" I say between gritted teeth. 

Alice tries to sooth me, putting both of her hands on each of my cheeks. "Bella, just relax. Let's just go get another drink. This is _your_ clients' party and we'll make sure he doesn't try and make connections with your clients, this is your turf. Let's worry about this another time." 

I nod, take a deep breath, and we head back to the bar. Alice and I take two shots, which helps ease some of my tension. We spot Edward heading over to the bar, and he's staring straight at me. _He even walks like a god_. I angle myself on the stool so I'm purposefully facing in the other direction. I see him approach the stool beside me out of the corner of my eye, and I don't move an inch, as I stay facing towards Alice, pretending to look interested in what she's saying. I bite my lip out of habit, or maybe I'm just trying to prevent moaning at his proximity. 

I feel his warm breath tickle right below my ear. "Let me buy you a drink" he insists, not even asking, in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. 

I gasp from the sound of it and my eyes flutter closed. _Pull it together, Bella_, I tell myself, and slightly turn my face towards him. 

Adding a slight smirk and a little snark to my voice, I try to answer in an even tone. "Listen, this is no reflection on you, I'm just not interested. But thank you for the compliment of coming over." I add a half-assed smile and turn back to Alice. She's stifling a smile though her eyes are crinkled. 

I hear him chuckle and feel a warm sigh on the back of my neck. "Tell me your name, then" he purrs. 

_I knew he wouldn't remember my name._ _Doesn't he even bother to know the names of the publicists he tries to steal clients from? _I turn and look him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, you'll know it very well soon enough." 

I turn back to Alice, not even waiting to see his reaction. I gather my clutch and cell. 

"We've gotta get out of here" I whisper. 

She nods, slips the bartender a bill, and we calmly walk out of the club arm in arm after I say goodbye to Leah. I might have just added a little sway in my hips, since I know he's watching. In my head, I make my plans of just how Edward Cullen will know _exactly_ who I am in no time at all. 

-  
We arrive back at the loft around 9. This is extremely early for a Friday night, and my whole night has been ruined because of that gorgeous god of a bastard. 

"Alice, I think I'll call Rosalie and see how she's doing. I haven't spoken to her in a few days" I tell Alice, in a tone as innocent as I can manage.

"This wouldn't be to ask about Edward Cullen now, would it B?"

I don't trust my voice so I just shake my head. Alice quirks a thin black eyebrow at me, squints her eyes for a moment while pursing her lips, and finally shrugs and turns away.

I watch her sashay down the hallway and into her room, or should I say, department store of a room.

Rose is off in Chicago with Emmett while he's in season with the Bears since she insists on traveling with him. I can't decide if she just loves him so much they can't be apart, or if she just wants to be there to kick his groupie's asses. Rose can kick ass better than any bodyguard Emmett could hire.

After I change out of my dress and into a tank and sweats, I yank out my cell to call Rose and she answers on the second ring. 

"Hey Bella, how was the party?" Rose answers excitedly. 

"It was fine, until about an hour ago. Remember introducing me to Emmett's brother at graduation?" I ask. 

"Yes, of course. Edward has only gotten more gorgeous, if you could only see him now," she says, flustered. 

"Actually, I did see him. Tonight. At my party. The party that my firm threw" 

"Oh hey, did I ever tell you he's…" 

"A partner at my competing PR firm. Yeah, just found that out tonight." I cut her off, huffing. 

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't think to tell you. How did it go down? Was he very rude?" she sighs 

"Actually, Rose, he tried to pick me up. He didn't even remember meeting me, better yet bothering to know that I was the person throwing the party he crashed" I answer, while making a mental note to hire better security at my next party. 

"Maybe this is meant to happen. He _is_ gorgeous," Rose tries to persuade me. 

"So was my last boyfriend…and look at what happened there!" I snap at her, and then begin biting my nails. 

"Bella, I hate to be brash with you, but you really need to cut out this 'all men are shit' act you've got going on. It's finally getting on my last fucking nerve.", she huffs. 

Wow. My throat closes up and my eyes sting at her harsh comment. Am I really that bad? As of late, I've actually been trying to make a conscious effort not to close myself off to all men just because of my track record. I've had 3 serious boyfriends, and all of them cheated on me. Rose does have a point though; I shouldn't believe the whole male race is the same. There had to be a man I could trust besides my father, Charlie. I can't think of anything else to say to Rose, and I need to get off the phone before I start crying. 

"Okay, Rose. I really should be going" 

"I hope it wasn't because of what I said. I just think a reality check was in order." She says matter-of-factly. 

"No it's fine. Tell Emmett I said hello. Talk soon" 

I hang up and rest my forehead on my forearm. I really do need to change my ways. Maybe Rose is right and maybe Edward isn't like the rest of them and I shouldn't jump to conclusions with him. There's just something about him that makes me think he's not to be trusted, though I can't quite pinpoint it. I get the chills just thinking about him, and I head over to my laptop, slightly tipsy, to start my research on him. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – EPOV

Finding out about Leah Cooper's party was perhaps one of my biggest breaks of the day. Ever since she bolted from SCPR, I did my best to dazzle her back in to the company fold. After all, we were the best public relations firm around. I should know; it was my company after all. But she refused every call myself or my partner made, and none of our publicists could get as much as a crumb of interest out of the little bombshell. It wasn't that we needed her as a client; we had an extremely prestigious line of clientele, including some of the biggest names in the business. But she had potential, and she was constantly in the public's eye; it made us look good to make her look good.

Most of all, she posed a huge challenge to me as a publicist, and I never turned down a challenge. Who didn't want Edward Cullen, after all? There had to be some angle to her game, something she wanted that could pull her back into the company fold. Even if that meant a quick sojourn in the bedroom, I think I could take one for the team in this case. The main point was I wanted her back with the firm, we were losing clients to our competition, and even one was too many from my perspective.

At the party, I stood off to the side in my own circle of half a dozen nameless beauties, only one of which was my actual date for the evening, surveying my surroundings. The environment was inviting, the music eclectic. For a release party it was surprisingly classy. Whoever planned the event definitely had a sense of style, and I hated every bit of it. This was another reason I wanted to crash the party tonight, to get an idea of what we were up against. And at the moment, I was a bit discouraged 'cause since I doubted half of my employees could have planned an event for Leah of this stamina. Especially considering the ex-client in question was far from the classiest person in the business.

Currently the up-and-coming star was pulling a Marilyn Monroe without the gust of air under her skirt; most likely caused by the fact she had been double-fisting drinks since I had arrived. Leah loved to party, and the media knew it. They were all over her, digging for as much dirt as possible. This was my prime reason for advising her she needed to keep a lower profile, and the reason she bolted from SCPR.

_Advising, Cullen? That is putting it mildly. You told her to show some decorum and stop acting like … what did you say? Ooh yes, a low class streetwalker. _

_Ok… maybe I was a bit rough around the edges. _

Obviously she was not impressed with my advice, since she told me to "Fuck myself" and stormed out of my office. That was the last time I had seen her, until now.

"Edward baby, dance with me." One of my nameless beauties requested, momentarily pulling my attention from the peep show about to take place across the room. I glanced irately at the high-pitched and somewhat slurring voice of what was her name again… Jamie? No no… Jessica.. The last thing I was in the mood to do was dance, especially with the likes of her. Annoying whiney spoiled little bitches out to snare a fat wallet, that was the category I placed girls like this in. And although I would be willing to take a little physical pleasure with her a time or two, being caught dancing with her at such a high profile event could result in a media nightmare for me.

"I think not Jess." I scoffed, laughing abruptly at her suggestion; earning a raised eyebrow and pouting lip from her, which was just plain ridiculous, and steered my attention back to Leah, my current challenge, who was being rushed at by a tiny pixie-like girl and a really nicely put together brunette, most likely in an attempt to get her to behave herself. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her long wavy hair flowed like a river down her back, the brown mixed with fiery red highlights, her waist slender with a nice curve to her hips. And her ass, sweet fucking Jesus!

With an attempt to be as discreet as possible, I put my hand in my pocket, trying to adjust the increasing swelling in my trousers. Who was she and how did she manage to incite such a strong reaction in a man who was used to more than his fair share of pussy? I hadn't gotten this hard at a public event since I started working in public relations, for fuck's sake! I gawked at the back of her head as she danced with Leah and the pixie, silently willing her to turn around so I could get a glimpse of the rest of her. As if she read my mind she turned, and holy mother of fuck, she was hot, which caused my already straining cock to strain even further against the barrier my pants presented to his target; she looked at me in shock and abject appreciation (an occurrence I was used to since I am incredibly well put together).

I smirked at her, giving her that knowing look and hoping it meant that we would be sharing some private time together, soon. My thoughts of an easy win were quickly dashed as she whispered something to her friend, and rushed off to the ladies room after depositing Leah at the bar. Playing hard to get, perhaps? I had never had a woman run 'away' from me before, and I decided that I did not like the feeling of being rejected, even as questionable as the rejection was. After all, I didn't just imagine the brief eye-lock that we shared moments before. There wasn't any reason she would bolt from me, as I was sure we had never previously met. Or had we?

Remaining nonchalant, I peered over ever so often, hoping that she would soon resurface. Soon my patience was rewarded as I noticed her and her fey-like friend doing shots next to Leah. After untangling Jessica from my arm she was attempting to drape herself around, I headed over, staring intently at the object of my interest even after she pointedly turned away. The kindling hope of her playing hard to get was diminishing, especially after I offered her a drink.

She gasped, the sound of which went straight to my dick, making it nudge my already uncomfortably tight trousers in an attempt to get her attention. I felt strangely upset as her eyelids covered her warm chocolaty eyes. _Cool it Cullen! _I scolded myself. _You don't want to seem too interested. _But I was too interested, and I didn't even know her name yet.

Then her mouth crept up into a snarky little smirk and she told me in her own pleasant way to fuck-off. Fuck that was hot. A woman actually telling me she wasn't interested? Inconceivable! Impossible! It made the challenge that much sweeter; there was no way I was just going to walk away from this fiery little minx. I chuckled at her feistiness and moved up close behind her, so close that I could smell a hint of strawberries; completely intoxicating. 

"Tell me your name, then," I coaxed, not willing to let go of her quite yet. I had to at least know who she was, so I could plan our next encounter with a bit more finesse, as it seemed I was going to need it.

I saw her eyes flash in anger and realized I must have said something wrong, although for the life of me I couldn't figure out what that was. _I'll bet she's hot in bed; all that fire and sass… too enticing._ Then she spoke and the words that flowed past her lips confused me even more than her seemingly uninterested demeanor towards me. "Oh, you'll know it very well soon enough."

_What the fuck does is that supposed to mean, exactly?_

Almost immediately following her cryptic message on her identity, she seemed to vanish into thin air. No matter where I looked, my mystery lady had disappeared without a trace. I was disappointed to say the least. She had my body coiled and ready to strike; hard and ready for action. Apparently my cock didn't understand that she had retreated from his ever growing 'affection' for her, and chances were he would not be satisfied with an alternative tonight. I was too wrapped up in conquering that particular female to even notice all the simpering misses around me, practically drooling over my painful and obvious erection.

_Down boy, let's not make a scene, shall we?_

My inner monologue had no effect on my 'little problem', because apparently my dick is not ruled by the rational part of my brain. So instead of running and hiding like a little bitch, I chalked up the fact I was walking around with a massive boner and went to do what my brain felt compelled to do in spite of my discomfort: find out more about her.

I turned towards Leah, the one person at the party that definitely _knew _her. Without her guardian angel and pixie, she was back to acting like the sloppy whore that I warned her would be no good for her image. Cameras were flashing from all directions, and the business man in me was secretly pleased that the 'public relations' she would be gathering from this event may not be as positive of an experience as those amateurs at our competitors firm had planned. Throw a cheap floozy into a classy environment and she'll still shine as trash, albeit labeled, well dressed trash.

I grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away from the bar and towards the back, attempting to find some type of seclusion in this overpacked environment. "Ow Cullen, quit rough-housing me!" she screeched like a howler monkey as she yanked her arm away.

"I'm just trying to preserve your reputation, Leah. You are trashed and the media is eating it up!" I countered; although that was the last reason I was dragging her across the ballroom. She would be unlikely to hand me details on her friends if I acted anything other than a concerned 'friend' myself, plus this could give me an edge in getting her business back.

She glanced up at me, doubt evident in her eyes as they rolled around behind her fluttering lashes intermittently while she attempted to keep eye contact. "What's in it for you, Cullen? Don't think I am unaware of your game; I dumped your company like a hot rock! You have no reason to look out for my interests. You should be loving every second of my fuck up!" Her body was swaying back and forth ever so slightly, like tree branches in the wind.

_She's gonna pass out soon Cullen; better think fast!_

"Leah I am going to pretend you didn't say that. All I know is you need to sober up before you greet that crowd again. Isn't there a friend of yours who you could hide with for a bit until you get a hold of yourself? What about that brunette who just stalked off? That she-dragon should be able to settle you down." The loud guffawing that emitted from her mouth at that comment resembled the cackling of a hyena, a very drunk and rather sleezy hyena.

"Oh that is rich Cullen! You had no idea whom you were hitting on, did you! Oh my god, this is priceless!" she slapped herself on the leg in glee, holding her one hand over her mouth as if she held the best secret in the world; small barks of muffled laughter still erupting from her like spurts of lava. She pulled me close at that moment, holding her lips up to my ear as she whispered, "That she-dragon is my new publicist, Isabella Swan. She's hot, no?" I glanced at her in shock as she leaned in to impart more of her 'secret knowledge'. "I'd do her before you in a heartbeat, Cullen. What do you think of them apples, fucker?"

_Her new publicist… Well fuck me!_

When the limousine service dropped me off hours later, I was drunk, pissed off and hard; I don't just mean hard like caught a peek of some hot tits hard, I mean straight up cut glass with my dick hard. And it was all her fault.

That little bitch! 'You'll know who I am soon enough'; I wanted to take her over my knee and spank her cheeks red, show her whosewho's got the upper hand here. I would have her screaming out my name like I was a fucking deity in about five minutes flat! The more she invaded my thoughts, the angrier I became. 'I'm just not interested.' She snarked; how the fuck was that even possible? The little bitch found me lacking! ME!

I stormed into my building, ignoring the people in the lobby and at the front desk, looking I'm sure like a homicidal maniac the way I was muttering to myself. As I waited for the elevator, I thought more about my blossoming obsession with my little competitor. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I attempted to calm myself down from anger induced adrenaline rush, squeezing my eyes shut in attempt to forget how fucking perfect she looked tonight. Those slender legs that seems to go on forever, those pert orbs teasing me from their hiding spots behind the top of her dress and the face of a fucking angel designed by God to torment me.

The elevator finally arrived to take me to the penthouse, the anger mixed with my other main feeling of the moment, lust. And I cursed myself out for not bringing one of my little friends home with me to alleviate the throbbing in my groin. Then cursed myself again because I knew that somehow I would have been left terribly unsatisfied if I had brought Jessica or one of her little cronies home. I slide my card into the lock on the elevator, and up I went, anxious to get home and do some googling on my new little friend. Her name seemed awfully familiar, and she reminded me of someone I had met once, but I meet so many people daily that remembering where or when I could have ever seen her before was a complete mystery.

As I brought up the search engine and typed in Isabella Swan and went to click on search, I felt like a stalker of sorts. I mean, who does this shit anyway? Only a complete pervert sees a hot woman at a party and then obsesses over her for hours afterwards, especially after she pretty much told me to fuck off. Am I really going to surf the web on her?...

_**Click! **_

_Well I guess you could be worse things than a pervert. _

There were several articles, mostly involving the various clients she has acquired over the past few years, and more on her employment with TysonMichaels but nothing that would give me anything personal about her. There were also sites that dealt with some vampire story nonsense that featured an Isabella Swan that I didn't bother to investigate; what kind of drivel is that? I'm looking for a real woman here not some fairytale vampire lover.

I clicked on images, hoping that I could at least find a picture of her to ogle at (ok print out for some potential visual stimulation later). I was not disappointed here. There were dozens of her out in public with various clientele, more of her with the same pixie girl from tonight, and even ones from what I would assume was her graduation. One in particular caught my eye when I noticed a huge and familiar beast standing in one shot with her, pixie girl and Rosalie. That is when I remembered her, and realized why she wouldn't have been my biggest fan.

_You fucked her name up when you met her douchebag! Fuck. My. Life! _

'Ella', I had called her. Then she called me Eddie, fucking Eddie! I put the entire day out of my mind since I hadn't wanted to be there in the first place, but Emmett conned me into coming to see his "girl" graduate and then to make matters worse, he told the dean I would give an encouragement speech to the graduating class, which I was in no way prepared for. Yeah, giving an impromptu speech to a bunch of drooling girls and jealous angry boys, not exactly my idea of a good time. I believe Rose told me afterwards I sounded like a complete snob; but it is what it is, right?

I picked up the phone, speed dialing Emmett's number before I changed my mind. Of course the big oaf doesn't answer, Rose does.

"Edward!" she exclaimed dramatically, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your call tonight? It _is_ pretty late you know." I could swear I could hear her snickering in the background.

"Hey Rose, I need to talk to Emmett, if you don't mind. I have to ask him about something."

"Oh I'll bet," she muttered under her breath, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. "Em baby, your lovely brother is on the phone for you."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was just being a snarky little bitch. Lovely my ass! No matter how many times she spent glass breaking, screaming sex nights with my brother, she was always in a bad mood.

I heard him practically rushing at the phone like he was about to check someone on the ice, yelling into the receiver before it even reached his ear, "Eddie! My brotha! I miss you bro! What's up dude?" I could imagine his goofy grin as he spoke, which made me laugh in spite of how worked up I was a t the moment.

"Emmett, what can you tell me about Isabella Swan?" I asked cautiously, trying not to seem too interested in his response.

"The Baby Bell? Dude, I introduced you to her a few years ago; the hot little brunet… OW ROSIE! What the fuck! Hold on a sec bro." I could imagine what those two idiots were doing, Rose was smacking the shit out of him as he cowered under his arms crouching in ball to protect his 'jewels'. Did I mention that my huge hulk of a brother, the hockey player, is a real pussy when he isn't on the ice; his wife owns his ass. Some 'ow's and 'fuck's came after that, mixed with Rosalie bitching about 'men being fucking pigs' and how 'her best friend deserves more respect than … blah blah blah'. I got so infuriated with the whole thing that I hung up; knowing I wasn't getting a goddamn thing out of him about Isabella anytime tonight.

The next day was just as much of a cluster-fuck. Emmett wouldn't answer his phone and my father's first wife kept calling looking for Carlisle. She wouldn't dare call the house, since my mother, angel that she is, would probably rip her a new one for looking for dad. It had to be for money; she only ever called about needing more of his hard earned money.

She is a prime example of why women are meant to be temporary accessories only. That way they can't run off with your heart, your money and your Jamaican gardener. After hearing Carlisle speak of his first marriage, I decided that no woman would ever have the power over me that she had over him, or that my mother has over him now. Ok maybe she is the only woman to have power over me, since I dote on her like she is gift straight from the heavens. My mother is perfect, in every sense of the word. A petite brunette with the eyes that comforted you just by looking in your direction, my mom was so sweet and loving that she could make Jack Frost's heart melt.

_Mama's boy! _

_Fuck you! I hate when you make me feel shitty for loving my mom! _

Because of the extent of my warm feelings for mom, I tended to stay away from warm and loving women, especially brunettes. I preferred to have plastic looking blonds warm my bed; they tended to be shallower by nature. You know the type: fake breasts, physically perfect except for any tiny proof of their 'plastic perfection', and dumber than dirt. For these reasons my fascination with the Swan girl were confusing; she was everything I worked hard to avoid, yet I wanted to be balls deep in her, really fucking badly.

As I've said beforenever been one to deny that , I do love a challenge.


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The softness of the sheets beneath me provided a delicious contrast to the firm toned body above me as his large, strong hands gripped mine intently and pressed them firmly into the mattress, limiting my movement. My fingers twitched in his; I wanted to touch him, run my hands up his arms and feel the tightening of his biceps as he leaned down to run his nose along my ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting down gently. As he whispered some of the most sensual and seductive things I'd ever heard, I felt my entire body warm over, causing me to shiver in delight. I wanted it all and more, even things that I had never imagined I would do with a man. I wanted to do everything with him, be everything he wanted me to be.

His grip eased as he trailed a fiery path down my throat with his tongue, pausing briefly to nip at the skin by my collarbone. As his hands slid down my arms and over my chest, I felt the urge to arch towards him, my breasts pushing into his hands eagerly, hungering for his attention. He kneaded them in his hands, my orbs a seemingly perfect fit. His fingers brushed over my nipples and gave them a hard tug, instantly hardening them. I moaned in pleasure as his fingers played my body as if he were a master musician. His lips enhanced this pleasant torture by running across my body, his tongue and teeth teasing each part of me as he worshipped my body. I lifted my arms, enabling me to run my hands down his perfectly sculptured chest towards his hard and throbbing cock.

He groaned, thrusting his dick in my hand. "Bella, please" he urged. I knew what he wanted…needed. With trembling hands I guided him to my wet entrance, shaking with the knowledge that ecstasy would soon be ours. Just as the tip of his cock eased inside of me…. he vanished.

I woke up out of breath and feeling like I was shaking-like the aftermath of an earth shattering orgasm shaking- and I was still in spasm and my panties were soaked. _Wow._ "What the…" I mumbled, blinking rapidly as the sunlight stung my eyes. Why am I in my desk chair? _Great, I passed out from the drinks last night._ I pouted and groaned realizing it was all just a titillating dream.

I spun the desk chair around to see Alice perched on my bed with my laptop open. _Oh. My. God. My head is killing me already._

"Tsk, tsk. Oh, Bella, you have some _serious_ explaining to do", Alice smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" my voice sounding slightly hoarse since I was abruptly awakened. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh, _Edward_, _please_ fuck me!" Alice recited, mimicking my voice, and raising her eyebrow questioningly. "And why is his face plastered all over your laptop?"

_Shit!_ I fell asleep at my desk while gawking at him. That bastard's put himself in my dreams now! _That dream felt so real too, damnit! _Why am I actually mad that it wasn't real? _I don't like him, I won't like him_. I haven't had sex in what, a little over a year? _You need to get laid!_ My subconscious really doesn't know when to shut up sometimes.

"Why were you in here while I was asleep, anyway?" I snap at her. I can't think of anything better to say, considering I'm somewhere between sated and hungover.

"Well when you started screaming" she stops and looks at my pointedly before continuing, "I actually got snapped out of my slumber and was worried about you. You sounded like you were being raped. So I ran in here and found you well…in mid sex dream" she says, as if it's no big deal. "So about this internet search..."

"Alice I was just doing what any person would do. I need to see who my competition is exactly…" I mumble, lulling off into thought about what I can remember from before I passed out. As a matter of fact, I'd been trying to find out more about him as a person rather than a professional challenge. I couldn't seem to find out if he was engaged, or even involved with anyone at the moment, though all I saw were pictures of him with fake-baked blondes, much like the ones he was surrounded by last night. _And he hit on me why? I'm not his type at all. Not to mention he still didn't remember who you were…._

"You mean you were just cyber stalking your current subject of interest?" she cut me off.

I put my face in my hands. I can't deny I'm interested in him. In fact, I never forgot about the day I met him, 2 years, 3 months, and 1 week ago.

"Oh, by the way, there's a hot-ass guy that works with him that I found on his firm's page. Looks like it's his partner, his name is Jasper," Alice adds with a wide, childish smile. This is her way of telling me she's interested, and I should use my connections to help a sister out.

I get a sudden burst of an idea. I will try to be civil to Edward when I see him for Alice's sake. There's no harm in being on good terms with your fellow competitor, and maybe somehow I can get some dirt on Jasper. I mean it's not like this is a beauty pageant where you fight dirty I pray for him to slip and fall…" _No, I just want him to slip inside me!_

_Look at you. You have one amazing dream about this man who just crashed your party LAST NIGHT and now you want to be on good terms? Desperate much?_

_Shut up! It's just business….and Alice!_

_Sure it is. Tell it to your drenched panties!_

I've never had a reaction this strong or this quickly to any man. For god sakes, we haven't even had a conversation and I'm getting off to the sensation of being with him in my sleep. My internal battle has my hands sweating, so I run off to fetch Alice. Some retail therapy and a spa day is in order.

The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it, it was Monday afternoon and I was at lunch with a prospective client. A young and very handsome up and coming actor named Stefan Collette was currently at a firm that he wasn't happy with.

"You see, I need more exposure. I need someone who is going to get my face and work known. I need more interviews and more publicity. I know that if you work with my agent and manager that I can get some great work going," he explained calmly.

"I completely understand what your current PR firm is lacking and I can assure that I will provide you with everything a publicist should. I work very closely and personally with each of my clients, and I'll be there for you every step of the way," I responded, smiling.

Stefan was promising. He had a good platform of work, some work on _Lifetime_ movies, and a few appearances on soap operas. I loved when clients switched over, and requested me specifically to rep them. No doubt Stefan had probably slept with Leah and that's how he found out about me, but that's not what matters. What matters is that he did, and my growing roster was impressive. Not only do I love the recognition for making talent look good, I truly enjoy making people's careers run more smoothly.

I handed him a few business cards of mine so he had all of my personal information, and so he could pass it along to his fellow Hollywood friends.

We both ordered our meals, and I asked the cashier to put it on the firms tab. This is just one of the little perks you get for working at a well known company in Manhattan.

Right when we were beginning our main course my cell phone rang. I had told Emily I'd be at lunch with a prospective client, and usually only urgent calls are forwarded to my cell, so I excuse myself from Stefan and answer.

"Isabella Swan"

"Enjoying your lunch? I always found the salads at the Ritz lacking," a seductive voice on the other line greets me.

I freeze and look around, shadowing my eyes with my hand to better see since it's so damn sunny out.

"I would think you would have done your homework more, Isabella. Stefan is known to love red meat. I personally would have chosen a place more like the Groundhouse Steakhouse." the voice answers smugly.

I squint to see who around me is on their cell phone. _Everyone is on their fucking cell phone, we're on a business meeting during lunch hour with a dozen other business men. _I have no idea what my face looks like but Stefan gives me a questioning look, and I just close my eyes and shake my head at him.

I stand up so I'm out of Stefan's hearing range. "Ok, who is this?"

"Oh how quickly we forget, Isabella. Am I that unmemorable?" he answers. I can hear the smirk in his voice. Ok, I'll play along.

"How could I forget you, Sam? What a wonderful night we spent together. But as you can see, I'm at lunch with a client" I answer calmly.

I hear something between a growl and a snarl from the other line. "Apparently I am that unforgettable; something I would love to remedy Bella. If you had only taken me up on my offer the other night I _GUARANTEE_ you will never forget me again. Perhaps you'd like to change your mind? "

"Edward" I breathe into the phone. I think I'm in shock. But the shock quickly switches to anger. "How the fuck did you get my cell phone number?"

He chuckles at me and retorts. "I have my ways Bella…"

"Listen, while I'd love to continue this little banter, I need to get back to my lunch. I don't feel like loosing a client over you." I hiss.

"Then perhaps we could continue this conversation after your meeting? There is a little pub down the street that would provide an interesting ambiance."

I don't know what to say to that. I look back at Stefan, and he's texting someone, looking uncomfortable and impatient. _Shit._

"I can be very persistent, Bella," he coos.

"Ok fine. If this is the only damn way to get you to not call my cell phone again, what time?" I huff.

"When will your meeting be done? I'd hate to miss one moment of that feistiness" he purrs.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see when I'm finished" I answer annoyed. I turn back to Stefan and hold up a finger. He nods. _Wrap it up Bella._

"Count on it babe". The asshole sounds satisfied.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone for the remainder of my lunch, okay?"

I hear him chuckle, so I just hang up and head back to Stefan. _Grrr._

"I'm terribly sorry about that. There was a major issue for another client that had to be rectified immediately. I do hope you realize I'd provide you with the same attention." I coax him. _You do realize you spent about 5 minuets on the phone with Edward, right? And how did he know who Stefan was? And that he liked steak? _ I mentally mute my subconscious for the moment.

"I do. Which is why I'd like to switch to your company. Let me call up my agent, manager, and lawyer and finish things up," Stefan says and extends his hand.

"Wonderful. I'll have my assistant, Emily, set up all the paperwork and get it to your reps. Don't you worry about any details," I smile warmly and shake his hand.

Just as Stefan pulls away in his BMW, a black limo pulls up on the side of the road. The window slides down and Edward's smiling face appears.

_Wow._ I harden my face, feeling my jaw lock and my nostrils flare.

"Really? A Mercedes with a driver?" a laugh a bit. It just looks corny. Edward, all disheveled hair and lopsided smile, sitting in the back seat of a sleek, gorgeous Mercedes.

"Well what did you expect Bella? A Volvo?" he smiles sweetly.

I just shake my head, smiling, and start walking towards my car. There's no way this stalker is getting me in the back of his limo, but boy am I glad I wore this skirt so he can watch me walk away in it. _Though getting in that limo might help your dream come true… Shut up! _I run my hand through my hair and I hear my heels beat harder on the concrete.

"Are you afraid?" he coaxes me. _Why does he sound so sexy and endearing?_

"Not afraid, just not interested. Or did that not come off when I flat out said it last time? I'm starting to feel bad for your ego myself" I smirk, and slow my walk.

The car screeches to a stop next to me.

"You're just afraid to be alone with me. Admit it. I intrigue you, and you're afraid I'll break through that flimsy armor you've built around yourself. Not afraid, eh? Prove it," he challenges.

I stop walking and come to a halt. I look at him dead in the eye. _Ok that wasn't a good idea. He green eyes momentarily hypnotize me._

"Just get in the car, Bella," he says, matter-of-factly, like I don't have a choice in the matter.

I take a deep breath and glance down the street towards where my car is and back at Edward, only I have to do a double take at a person I spot down the street. _Jacob_. Jacob is about 100 feet away from me, heading in my direction. He spots me a second later and his jaw drops. He picks up his pace. _God damnit, now I have no choice but to get in that car._

"I'm getting the sense that you and your stalkerish delusional ways aren't going anywhere, so maybe you need a detailed explanation of why you should. Because I want to save myself a walk in these Louboutins, I'll get in" I explain carefully and quickly, even though I know my getting into the car has nothing to do with my aching feet.

His face isn't buying it, but the car door flies open and I take the open seat. As soon as I'm in the car, I smell Edward, and he smells delicious; somewhere between musk and sex, and it's intoxicating. We're in such close proximity it almost feels like electricity.

"To Flannigans, Riley," Edward orders proudly. _Ass._

I look around the car in every direction but his eyes. Those eyes are dangerous and those eyes are my undoing. Within minutes the car comes to a halt outside of the pub and Riley is opening the car door.

When I get out of the car, Edward is already holding the pub door open with a huge smile.

"Thanks", I say flatly, trying to sound non-enthused.

"Anytime", he replies. I see him give me a once over, lingering his eyes on my breasts. Thank god for the shirt I'm wearing as well. As I walk through the doorway, Edward puts his hand on the small of my back, gently urging me inside. His hands are so warm…

Edward has us seated at a nearby booth, and before he can get a word out of those perfectly shaped lips, I decide to start the conversation.

"So, when did you get started in PR?" I ask, my curiosity piqued.

"I've always been good with people, So after college, my best friend and i decided we were destined to mingle with the rich and famous," he leans in closely, and whispers suggestively, "But why sit here and chit-chat about things that are irrelevant to us. How about we talk about this," he motions in the air between them, "... electricity between us. I'd be more than happy to discuss my thick ten inch cock...or your absolutely amazing rack. You have no idea how much I want to nibble on them. They do look mouthwatering," he winks.

_Holy shit that was hot. _I choke on my Coke, bad. He just watches as it takes me a few seconds to recover. Then I'm taken over with lust. I have to switch legs, uncrossing one to switch it over the other. _At least that provides some friction to the growing wetness._

"Wow, you know what they say about men who brag about their packages, must mean it's about half that size…" I smile.

"Trust me lover, I'm not lying. I can show you if you like... somewhere a bit more private..." he suggests.

"First off, Edward, I am _not_ your lover.."

"Yet" he murmurs cutting me off.

I ignore him and continue "….and it doesn't really matter the size, honey, what matter is what you can do with it." I clear my throat and rub my thighs together again. I accidentally emit a deep, low moan I pray he doesn't hear.

He leans even closer, grabs my hand and pulls it towards his mouth, his warm breath hitting my fingers "Oh yeah, I heard that, and baby, you have no idea how well I know how to use it." He pulls my hand to his mouth and sucks on my fingers, "I really want to show you. Please?" he adds a sexy grin.

I realize my jaw is about to hit the table, and my panties are soaked. I try to muster as much control as I can so I don't launch myself across this table and into his lap, and I decide to excuse myself to the bathroom. _You should choose the lap! _my subconscious yells at me.

"I uh, I need to excuse myself to the uh, the bathroom." I stutter, and flee from the table as quick as possible.

Once I reach the restroom, I lean up against the sink for a while and try to get my breathing under control. My face is hot and flushed and my chest is heaving with how turned on I am. I splash my face with ice cold water and decide to head back to ten inch.

As I open the bathroom door, someone on the other end does as well. It's Edward.

Edward bursts, in leaving me stumbling backward into a wall. He gently shuts and locks the door behind him without looking away from me. The look in his eyes is feral; I swear he is looking at me like I'm something to eat. He licks his upper lip sensually, his eyes almost black with lust. I look around the small bathroom frantically, realizing there is nowhere to go since he is blocking my only exit.

"Why so frantic looking Bella? Didn't you swear you aren't afraid of me?"


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

My mouth dropped open as she high-tailed it to the bathroom, like the flames of hell were licking at her heels.

_I wouldn't mind licking at said heels, they are probably at hot as the rest of her. _

_Really, Edward? Licking heels…now you have a foot fetish? Have you lost your ever living mind?_

That was it; I was going loosing my motherfucking mind. It was the only explanation for my completely out-of-character behavior in regards to this one particular woman. I've never, and I mean, _never_ had to _ask _a woman to sleep with me. _Was_ it the challenge that attracted me to her so vehemently? Her snarky attitude was fuck-hot sexy; every time something snide crossed her lips I wanted to nibble on them. She wanted no fucking part of me, and that was completely unacceptable! Yet although she kept up that mask of indifference most of the time, for a few seconds it would slip down to reveal the raw lust within her. And it fucked with me, hard-core.

Minutes passed by before I stood up abruptly, hating the distance between us. My entire reason for bringing her here was to get through that indifference of hers and make her dripping with want… for yours truly. And how was I to accomplish that with her hiding away in the bathroom? I couldn't. _Thank you Captain Obvious! _

As I reached the ladies room door, I hesitated. Was this what I was reduced to? There were hundreds of women who would give just about anything for a night with me. I was fucking legendary, a notoriously satisfying lover. I had women throwing themselves at me left and right, and here I stand, about to accost someone in the ladies room who has been warding me off like an evil spirit since we'd met. Well maybe not when we first met, my faux-pas. How was I supposed to know that my brother's girl's "bestie" as they call it would turn out to be the object of my unwavering attention? I brushed her off as a sniveling college graduate, and since 'birds of a feather, flock together' as they say, I also assumed she was a huge bitch… just like her "bestie" (and yes I just used the air quotes by myself in front of a bathroom door).

I lean forward, resting my head against the door for a moment with my eyes closed while trying to tame the beast in my pants, which at the moment was primed and ready for some serious relief. Inhaling deeply, I prepared myself for the new level of depravity I was stooping to. I moved my hand to the doorknob, and went to wiggle the knob. To my surprise it opened right in front of me to reveal a very startled and rosy-faced Bella, her face flushed and tiny droplets of water clinging to the curls closest to her face. She stumbled at my entrance into the wall, and then backed up like a cornered animal. She pulled the edge of her bottom lip in her mouth to nibble on, and was unconsciously rubbing her legs together. She looked at me and her pupils dilated slightly.

I was very intuitive about people for the most part. My father told me once it was almost as if I could read people's minds. And Bella's mind was one I would really love to be able to read. However, with my keen sense working in top condition, her current state told me several things. The rosy hue to her skin mixed with the lip biting and leg rubbing would have told me she was horny without the soft scent of arousal that was beginning to surround her, but add the water splashed face and you have a girl trying to "take a cold shower" in the crudest of ways. Why was she fighting the attraction between us so vehemently?

I closed the door behind me, locking it to ensure no interruptions. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was looking for an escape, and there was none. She looked at me with a mix of slight fear and excitement.

"Why so frantic, Bella?" I whispered softly. "Didn't you swear you aren't afraid of me?"

She gasped, saying nothing; the nibbling of her lip becoming increasingly distracting. I wanted, needed to touch her. And being the spoiled child that I was, I was used to doing exactly what I wanted to. I stalked towards her swiftly, my body blocking her near the corner, the wall and sink blocking most of her "escape". The rest I could control with my arms, which I pushed against the wall on either side of her head, my body a hairsbreadth from hers. I leaned down as she glanced up, my eyes locking with hers. I saw within those eyes everything I needed to know without her speaking a single word: the lust, the need, the anger and the passion all simmering within those chocolaty orbs. _"Yes"_, she uttered so quietly I barely heard her.

That was my undoing; I snapped. My hands flew up and fisted into her hair as I pulled her towards me. I was kissing her with all of the pent up lust that had been building since that night at the party, as my fingers twisted into the silky mass of waves on her head. I felt her hands creep up and grasp the lapels of my jacket, pulling me hard against her as she returned my kiss wholeheartedly. Our tongues dueled for control, as our lips revered each others. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, caressing it with my tongue and then sucking it into my mouth. She let out a deep moan as her tiny hands slipped around my neck to tease the hair at the base of my neck before yanking my jacket off my shoulders, allowing it to pool around me on the bathroom floor.

I untangled my hands from her hair to drift them down her torso, grasping her by the hips and lifting her up against the wall, moving in closer so she settled around my body, her skirt lifting as her legs slid around my waist. I turned slightly and settled her on the sink, continuing my assault on her mouth with mine. She tasted exquisite; like chocolate covered strawberries with whipped topping. My dick got harder than I thought possible and our kiss was getting more violent by the minute, our mouths coming together so hard our teeth clashed. Her legs tightened around me, and her heels dug into my ass, pushing me towards her as my roaming hands lifted to her silky top, the delicate buttons whispering at me to be gentle with them. It was a request that I could not comply, because as soon as my fingers tightened around the fabric, I simply yanked the sides apart and let the buttons clatter on the bathroom floor.

Bella whimpered, whether from the passion I was invoking in her or her for her now ruined blouse, I was unsure. Intent on tasting every inch of her, I quickly released her lips and trailed small kisses down her chin and throat, my tongue licking at each spot that I worshipped. Her body bowed towards me as her head fell back against the mirror with a light thunk, bringing her now satiny clad breasts closer to my face. I reached my hands quickly around her back to unclasp it, and as the material fell forward to reveal her rosy nipples, I pulled one into my mouth with a low growl.

She moved her arms to brace herself against the sink and before I knew it, water was spraying into the sink, into her arms and ricocheting everywhere. I jumped back, angry at being pulled away from my feast of Bella. I took a second to glance nervously down at my suit jacket, knowing that if the floor had not already destroyed the garment, then the waterfall inevitably would. My gaze passed from the rumpled and wet clothes to Bella to gauge her reaction to the interruption. I knew she was in the moment, and one false move could bring her to her "senses" and make her run for the hills like a spooked horse. I was surprised however that Bella took it in stride, mumbling a low sorry as she fumbled to turn off the "sprinklers" then grasps onto my arms keeping me close; her shirt not only now practically buttonless but plastered against her like second skin.

I lowered my mouth to her chest once again, sighing in contentment as my lips brushed over her skin. God she tasted fucking incredible; better than any other women I could recall, and trust me there have been way too many to count. Her hands wove into my hair and pulled me close as my lips once again began to trail between her breasts towards the neglected orb, which was jealously awaiting my attention. My hands closed around them, indicating they were absolutely the perfect size. Fuck. My. Life. Her body was amazing and I wanted to possess every single fucking inch of it. I squeezed gently as I sucked the skin between my teeth for tiny little love bites.

I peeked up at her through my lashes, reveling in the way her body drew me to her like a lodestone. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved with her quickened breath as I worshipped her upper body with my mouth and hands. Her chest rose with each breath, her neck arched backwards as if in offering. I leaned up to lick her pulse at her neck and she moaned softly, her skirt hiking ever further up as she tightened her legs around my waist and began to grind against me. I could feel the heat of her core pressing against my trousers, where my cock was anxiously awaiting an introduction.

_Holy Mother of Fuck! She keeps that up and you'll be cumming in your pants like a schoolboy, Eddie._

As if by command, my hands sought out her heat, sliding over her stockings to linger near the scrap of satin she had barring me from her pussy. Before I could get to get to work on her clit, I murmured a short apology and untangled her legs so I could remove that scrap of fabric, stealthily putting it in my pocket as a momentum before she grasped my belt pulling me back between her legs. Her fingers made short work of my belt and zipper, and yanked down my pants and boxers freeing my cock. She let out an audible gasp as she took in the view of my cock bobbing freely in the air. _That's right baby. That could be all yours. _My pants and boxers both fell around my ankles onto the dirty bathroom floor and into the pool of sink water on the ground.

_Calvin Klein Boxers $25_

_Armani Suit $2000_

_Bella's moans as my fingers explored her pussy and teased her clit…fucking priceless_

I could have cared less that my suit was probably destroyed, with was very unlike me. However, my entire focus was on the petite woman in front of me, as she wrapped her small hands around my cock, swiped over my pre-cum, and began to stroke me, causing me to switch from teasing her clit with my thumb to weaving 3 of my fingers together and full out finger fucking her them. Our mouths fused together as we pleased each other roughly, the sounds of our heavy breathing and almost animalistic noises filling the room.

Coherent thought was out the fucking window. All I could think about was claiming this woman, so much so that I did not hear the light tapping on the door at first. I whispered in her ear all of the dirty things I wanted to do to her as I manipulated her body, thrusting my fingers into her as I hoped I would be able to do with my dick in the very near future. As I curled my fingers into her, I could feel her body nearing release, and as I heard my name echo around me in the tiny room, I felt exultant; like a god. Her body convulsed as her cum coated my fingers, and I pulled her close, her ass just off the edge of the sink, hoping to find my relief inside of her. The loud banging and yelling at the door startled us both, and we pulled away from each other almost in shock at what we were just doing.

"Excuse Me, is someone in there? I really have to use the bathroom!" a female voice screeched like a howler monkey through the door.

Isabella looked at the door in absolute shock as her body began to turn rosy in a hot-as-fuck blush. "Ju…just a minute please." She stammered, her eyes darting around as she looked for the nearest escape hatch it seemed. If a hole would have opened in the floor and swallowed her, I think she would have been ecstatic. As she stood there half naked, attempting to compose herself it hit me exactly how impulsive this small woman had made me. I just finger fucked a girl I had just met. In the ladies room, at a bar, after knowing her less than a week. And she enjoyed it… a lot! In fact, she asked for it.

_So much for indifference, Miss Swan. Score: Cullen -1 Swan – 0_. \

"You're going to have to go out there you know?" I whispered to her mischievously, I sucked my fingers into my mouth to savor the sweet juices which lingered there, rolling my eyes in enjoyment as a grin spread on my face as I took in how freshly fucked she looked.

"That's just great, I have no top. Whatever, I'll figure it out. You know I tore your suit right? It doesn't look cheap," she answered smugly. She was very bad at acting like she wasn't completely sated. 

"Lover, I would walk out there naked as a jaybird and couldn't care less if the whole bar was watching." I retorted, at ease with the thought of my now ruined, water stained and wrinkled suit. It was fucking worth it.

"That I would like to see," she snarked. Her attitude made me want to say fuck the person on the other side of the door and grab her up to finish what we started. However, I knew from Isabella's current frame of mind that the likeliness of that was slim to none right about now.

"Great! I guess you're back to fighting this, then!" I retorted, as I pulled my pants and boxers back up, buckled my belt and slung my wrinkly and wet jacket off of the floor and over my shoulder. I headed towards the door and turned slightly to look back at her and wink. "Until next we meet, Bella." I whispered as I quickly unlocked the door and stepped out into the walkway, the startled gasp of the woman waiting on the other side making me chuckle.

"Well… I WOULD NEVER!" she huffed.

Looking at her, I wasn't the least bit surprised she would never. I just smiled at her and glided through the pub with what I'm sure looked like pep in my step.

As I stepped into my office about thirty minutes later, I was greeted by an irritable Jasper, my partner and best friend since we were kids. He took in my appearance and the annoyed scowl began to twist into a somewhat amused grin. "Hot lunch date?" he quipped.

"You have no fucking idea Jazz." I snorted, heading towards for my office closet for a change of clothes. It doesn't pay to look like you just rolled out of bed (or around in a bathroom) in my line of work. Professional attire is an absolute must. So since I tended to be a bit of an admitted man-whore, I always kept a couple changes of clothes at work, just in case this exact scenario … _Ok maybe I never quite thought up this particular scenario … _came up and I needed to change. I also kept a few casual garments as well, in case we needed to kick back after a hard day at the office for a beer.

He stared at me curiously as I grabbed my change of clothes and started stripping down right in the middle of the office. "So…" he drawled, "fall into a puddle or something Edward? I had to handle your two o'clock, and you know how I feel about that streetwalker, Tanya Denali," he complained. I totally forgot I was supposed to meet up with Tanya, and discuss some finer points on keeping her looking like a rockstar, and not the pornstar she acted like. I swear her motto is "If it has a dick, ride it".

"She wasn't too pleased to see me in your place today either…" he added.

"Sorry Jazz, but it really couldn't be helped." I offered quickly.

"What couldn't be helped?" he asked, one eyebrow rising in question.

"There is this hot little number that works for TysonMichaels that I ran into at Leah's little party the other night. I want a piece, man. No, I need it. She's being a bit difficult about it, actually she's stubborn as shit and I love it, but since I finger fucked her in Flannigan's bathroom a little while ago, I think the iceberg is starting to thaw," I explained with a shrug.

Jaspers mouth dropped open in shock at my words. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and then started rambling like a maniac. "Are you… you just… Edward have you lost leave of your fucking senses? The fucking bathroom? What the hell were you thinking?" he sputtered. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if he were trying to clear the mental image from his mind.

"Hey now, you haven't seen her," I replied defensively. "I just reacted. She fucking drives me bat-shit-crazy, Jazz! I just reacted, and our bodies took over for rational thought at that point."

"I don't need to "see" her Edward. She's competition. Have you conveniently forgotten that? Don't give up any trade secrets in the bedroom, cocksucker." He warned, which was completely unnecessary. I knew better than to give away tips that could affect our clientele.

_But you told her Stefan likes steak; wasn't that giving her a tip?_

_Shut up fucker, it was a moot point. She already had him out to lunch. _

As I stood there arguing with myself I noticed Jazz's attention was slipping away from me and instead going to angry voices on the other side of the office door. His typical questioning eyebrow rose as he walked towards the door, apparently interested in breaking up whatever scene was being caused in the lobby. Just as he was about to reach the door, it swung open to reveal a very angry and extremely loud pixie, the one from the party.

"I don't care if he is in a meeting, I'm talking to that fucker right NOW!" she screeched back at my secretary before she swung her face around to glare at me.

"You… you… MONSTER! Have you no respect for designer garments?"


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The bathroom door opens slightly as a middle aged woman peers around the door to find me standing half naked in the middle flooded bathroom, the floor covered with the buttons of my now torn shirt, holding my bra with one hand and the other arm across my breasts to provide some kind of coverage. My skirt is still hiked up, and my face must be as red as a fire truck.

"Oh my god! Let me go get someone in here! Someone call the police!" the lady yelled out into the bar. She looks at me in horror, as if the bathroom was a crime scene and I was the victim.

"Wait, wait. No, no, no! I'm not hurt, I'm fine, everything is fine!" I try to convince to her. I sigh, knowing that I put myself in this very position by saying yes.

I glance in the mirror and see my makeup running down my blotchy face. I can't believe this fucker left me here alone like this. My dignity is gone._ Just wait, Cullen. Just wait._

"Could you, um, pass me my blouse, p-please?" I point to my now-torn Vera Wang top, biting my lip out of sheer humiliation.

As soon as the woman realized that I hadn't been violated, she now looked at me like a tramp; like I was the damn Holland tunnel and everyone had been in and out of me.

The now-angry and insulted woman throws my torn shirt at me with a disgusted look and tells me she'll come back when the "bathroom isn't being treated as a hotel room". _Damn prude. It's not like this is even something I'd ever do._ Why exactly did I let that happen? _Ha, like I could have even formed a coherent sentence, or better yet uttered my initials when he entered the bathroom._ I was doomed the minute he touched me and he knew it. How does he_ do _that_?_

I hold up my blouse and realize there's no way I'm going to be able to get out of this pub looking like less than a hooker, or like I'd just had sex in the bathroom. _Shit._ I stand there folding the material and holding it around my torso in attempt to find a way that it could cover me up even somewhat.

Hell, I'll take prude lady's sweater at this point as long as I can get out of this place and safely to my car. I peer outside of the bathroom door and she, or anyone for that matter, was nowhere to be found. _Damnit!_

I pace throughout the bathroom, running my hands through my hair. Thankfully, my louboutins are so high they prevent the water from reaching my bare feet. What am I supposed to do now?

_Alice. Alice can help me!_

I yank out my Blackberry from my purse and ring Alice.

"Helllloooo!" Alice answers cheerily. Boy is her mood about to change.

"So guess who was just deserted half-naked in Flannigan's pub bathroom?"

I hear her gasp and try to form a sentence.

"I'm okay. Ali, I just need you to come bring me some clothes. Please? I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Say no more, I'm on my way" and she hung up. I sit down in a dry corner of the bathroom, and rest my chin on my knees, fighting back tears while I wait for Alice.

I realize Alice has arrived when I heard her high-pitched voice demanding to know where the bathroom was.

"Bella?" she yells. I can hear in her voice she's frantic.

"In here" I answer, my voice dripping with embarrassment and shame.

Alice walks in and halts at the scene in front of her. I can only imagine how this looks. It probably looks as if a tornado had passed through.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" she yells, while tip-toeing through the bathroom and holding up the now scrap silk.

"Edward Cullen happened." I explain.

She stands staring at me, so I sigh and give her the low down.

"Something took over us, electricity, fire, passion, whatever and we…hooked up. Then he left right after." '_You're back to fighting this'_ he had said. I wouldn't have to fight it if I didn't know what a man-whore he is and if he'd just remember who I am.

"Oh, the hell he did! Here's your clothes, I need to go set some things straight" she throws a bag of dry garments at me and high-tails it to the door. _Oh no._

"Wait...Alice!" I try to stop her. She won't stop, and as she makes her way out of the door I hear her mutter something about 'it _had_ to be the Vera Wang top'.

As I get dressed, I realize something is missing. Wait a second, where are my panties?

**APOV**

That asshole had messed with the wrong best friend and fashionista! I might be tiny, but this asshole was going down. I can't believe he left her in the bathroom like that, alone in that kind of situation.

I got to SCPR's building and went straight to Edwards's office floor. I had just approached his office door when some snotty bitch with a name plate declaring her as Maria told me that I couldn't enter, and that he was in the middle of a meeting. My best friend is a publicist, and I know they use that meeting excuse for everything. He was probably fucking someone else in his office right now. I ignored her and continued to approach his door.

"I _said_, he is in a meeting. You are not getting in there" she states each syllable, smiling smugly.

"Watch me. I don't care if he is in a meeting; I'm talking to that fucker right NOW!" I yell at her, making her jump back startled. I see his office door swing open, and glare at Edward, ready to make him pay for what he did.

"You… you… MONSTER! Have you no respect for designer garments?" I shriek at him, causing him to jump a little. I note his partner, Jasper, standing beside him, a small smile playing on his lips and exciting interest in his eyes.

Understanding washes over his face, as if he's recalling who I am. A smirk forms on his lips as he tilts his head and sighs.

"Of course I do. But I appreciated what was underneath _so_ much more…Alice, isn't it?"

"Why yes it is, and you can enunciate my name again on a check for the Vera Wang blouse you tore to shreds! Don't even think about going near Bella again, I saw how you left her you piece of…." I was stalking towards him when he cut me off and held up a finger. _Oh no he didn't._

"Hold on a second, I wasn't finished, Alice. You women are too worried about the external packaging. For example, underneath that Gucci dress, are your perky tits covered by something equally as elite? La Perla perhaps? Why hide that hot designer bra? Because it isn't socially acceptable, correct? But yet you wear it, just in case some hot motherfucker who gets your string bikini wet decides to make you cum in a bathroom, no?" he says with a hard look, his eyes narrowing. _How does he know Bella wears La Perla?_

I hear his receptionist cough and my prepared words get caught in my throat. I just stand there, unable to form a coherent thought, so I just take a random jab at Jasper.

"And _you_, do _you_ think Edward is correct in his theory?" I huff. _Please say something that makes me still want you as much as I do right now._

Jasper swallowed nervously while eyeing me up and down. "I l,like underwear…I mean…I'm s,sure they're pretty, darlin' " he stuttered out in a voice that was laced with a southern accent, and mustered up an impish smile. The smile showed his deep dimples.

I only sighed. Dead. I am dead. That might have been the cutest thing I have ever seen or heard.

I went to leave, but Edward apparently was not done discussing this particular subject, as he stepped between Jasper and I, continuing his underwear discussion, "See, my partner here can't form a proper sentence because he's practically drooling over the idea of your panties; men, my sweet girl, have a different mindset when it comes to such things. You batting your pretty lashes in his direction causes Jazz Jr. to rise to attention and point towards you like an arrow. Look, I think the fucker is drooling." He mockingly gasped as Jasper kicked him in the back of the knee, causing Edward to tumble forward and almost fall at my feet… until he used my "perky tits" as an anchor to hold himself up. He. GRABBED. MY. FUCKING. TITS! I gasped, Jasper gaped, Maria choked on her beverage, and Edward squeezed and chuckled while righting himself.

I pushed him off and crossed my arms over my breasts, humiliated and infuriated. Jasper looked to be an inch from punching him in the face.

"Before you lose your shit, that wasn't on purpose, but they're pretty nice Jazz. Maybe I should leave you two alone so you can explore the possibilities together." He looked at now mortified Jasper, leaned in and whispered, "I think the lobby bathroom is bigger than the one at Flannigan's, if you want to show her how stimulating an impromptu booty-call can be." He wiggled his eyebrows at Jasper, who looked like he was about to haul off and punch him in the mouth right then and there. After that parting statement, Edward walked right out of the office, but not before leaning back into the doorway with imparting one final gem, "Tell Bella that I can't _wait_ to see her again, perky. Now, you can leave."

I have no idea what Bella sees in him. I could have sworn she was gung-hoe about ignoring him and staying away from him. He's dark, insulting, and has no regard for women's feelings, or women in general for that matter. I see no warmth in his eyes, only the cool regard of a bastard.

**BPOV**

Exhausted, I make it home and phone Emily to tell her to reschedule my meetings for the remainder of the day. I change into some comfy clothes, curl into my bed, and drift into a deep slumber.

God I needed that nap. When I awake I have 4 voicemails on my cell. _Back to reality. _With a groan and a punch to my pillow, I scroll and hit the button to start listening.

Message one: "Bella, it's Alice. I don't know why you're not answering your phone. I hope everything is ok. Sorry I stalked out of the bathroom so quickly but I needed to go pay Edward a _visit_. Call me back, ok? If you don't call me by 8, I'm coming over there. I'm serious."

I glance at the clock, it's around 6PM. I really don't want to see anyone right now, but there's not enough time to change the locks and the bitch has a key. I sigh and go to the second message.

Message two: The voice of message two didn't see to be identified. I knew who this message was from the moment the velvety voice started practically purring through the phone. It made my body tremble and my body weak. "Bella, are you really not available or just avoiding my call? I've been thinking about you all afternoon; the way you practically melted in my arms. Watching you cum was nothing short of amazing and I …. um… listen I was hoping you would be willing to allow me to make up for my hasty retreat earlier today. I have to admit my exit was a bit on the rude side, but I couldn't get my head on straight with how fucking hot you looked there half naked with your body brush burnt from my stubble, and my dick could have broken off with as hard as it…" there was a short pause and some incoherent mumbling before he continued, "Just call me ok? Dinner, a drink, a movie at my place… your choice. Just call me back, K?"

Did he actually use semi-decent language? And he was…nice. I hate that I have to question if this is a manipulation, or if he actually feels some sort of remorse over what he did. I'm still pissed off, but now I'm also turned on. Fine, a movie at his place it is. I'll call him after listening to my voicemails.

Message three: "Bella…It's Emily. You've told me to call you in these instances, so, so I am. Mason called today to let you know that he switched to SCPR. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to let you know. Hope you're well"

Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'll fix this by the end of the week, mark my word.

Message four: "Thank god you have the same cell number. Bells, its Jacob. I know you saw me earlier. Why did you run? Listen, I know we haven't been in contact for a few years now, but it was really great to see you. I really hope what happened in our past doesn't effect a friendship we could have. Please call me back. Please."

I lost a client, and was about to have some amazing (I hope) long overdue sex tonight. I could not tackle the subject of Jacob as well, so I saved his voicemail and went to get ready.

Edward was thrilled to hear from me, and said he would send a car to fetch me at 9ish. He actually seemed excited, and if he was going to switch up his game, so was I. Normally, I wouldn't talk to someone who did something like that for a week, better yet the same day, but the game was on. I was in the middle of sexing up my look, wearing my sexiest outfit with heels, and my makeup and hair were perfect when Alice glided into my bedroom.

"WOW. Where are we going tonight sex doll?" she winked. "You seem in better spirits."

"Well, I'm actually heading out now. Don't wait up babe!" I smile and slide past her to high-tail it to the elevator before it heads back down.

"What the fuck Bella? I _need_ to tell you what happened when…" I saw her running and disappear as the elevator doors closed.

I never blow off Alice, but I'm on a mission. Mission: Use and Fuck Edward. He used me this afternoon, and I'm going to get mine. I'm going to have the night of my life, let him treat me like a princess and rock my world, and then leave. With no attachments, or emotion.

_You go girl._ My subconscious condones me.

The car arrives at Edwards place, and I get out and tilt my head back to look up at the tall building in front of me. _Wow._

"He's in the penthouse ma'am, and is expecting you." Riley says warmly.

The elevator opens at the top floor, and I make my way to Edward's door. I stand perfectly quiet and try to see if I can hear him on the other side. I hear nothing. I take a few deep breaths, raise my chin, and knock on the door. It flies open to reveal a gorgeous Edward…in PJ's!

"Pajama party, Bella?" he smiles crookedly, holding two beers and a bowl of popcorn. Oh. My. God. I'm totally going to have a pajama party and fuck Edward Cullen tonight. My subconscious begins taking bets on how long into the movie we'll last before clothes come off.

I take a quick look into his place, and its huge. Behind him, I can see the New York skyline through his glass wall window.

"Why are you still standing out there? Come on in…" he coos. I take a step in and look into his gorgeous green eyes.

_Wait…why does he have a black eye?_

Let the games begin!


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I thanked my lucky stars that I asked Riley to call me when she was on her way up. If I had not been watching her approach from the elevator, I would have gawked at her like a school boy once I opened the door to reveal her "knock-em-dead" appearance. She looked smoking fucking hot, and I hoped that meant she was finally done hiding from the intense attraction between us. I was tired of walking around with an iron rod in my pants 24/7 and once I finally got inside her, I was sure that the fascination would be over with. It was the challenge, I convinced myself. Edward Cullen never got googly-eyed over any female, not even one that looked like Isabella Swan.

I watched in amusement as she stopped to breathe and get a hold of herself before knocking. Too fucking cute. She was surprised as I yanked the door open, and seemed even more surprised that I could do so while holding two beers and a bowl of popcorn in the other hand. Her expression was priceless, and I had to grin at how adorable she was when the confusion at my appearance set in. But when her eyes focused in on my shiner, I cringed inwardly, hoping that she didn't ask about it.

_Yeah, because if she asks you are going to have to explain where it came from, you douche!_

_I watched in triumph as that annoying little pixie stalked away. This was short-lived however as I turned around… right into Jaspers fist. I stumbled backwards, grabbing my eye and yelling, "What the fuck, Jazz!"_

"_Yeah, what the fuck Edward? Why do you have to be so fucking disrespectful to women, especially gorgeous, intelligent women?"_

_What the fuck? I stared at Jasper with my one good eye like he had lost his bloody fucking mind. As far as I was concerned, that little minx took my best friend and partners cock and balls out the door with her. "Are you fucking kidding me Jazz? My smartass attitude never seemed to bother you before. See something you like march out the door there buddy?" I taunted. This was an unexpected turn of events. Jasper had steered clear of the opposite sex ever since his most recent debacle with Maria, his old and my present assistant. She treated him like horse shit and he was still too much of a gentleman … cough…pussy… cough… to fire the bitch after things went south. So instead, I get stuck with the snobby little bitch. Not that I could complain, she was a great employee. Just a shitty girlfriend; apparently. _

_He looked at me somewhat shocked, then his face eased into the carefree and fun-loving Jasper I was used to. "She was a fiery little thing, wasn't she Edward? I definitely wouldn't mind getting on a more personal level, but you shot that to shit you fucktard!" his anger was coming and going in waves; he always was one emotional mother-fucker. _

"_Whoa Jazz!" I reasoned, "how was I supposed to know you were into the little bitch? She was all fire and brimstone since the second she walked in. I was too busy making sure my balls stayed attached to my body!" _

"_Well if that is the way you treat fair Isabella, no wonder you are standing there with a hard-on buddy. She's never gonna give it up with that attitude!" he snarled._

"_Oh really, Casanova? What do you suggest then?" I shot back at him._

Thus the "Pajama Party" idea was born. He reasoned that if I changed up my game, and acted like I was interested in the person more than the pussy, the chances of me getting some of it were more likely. I was pretty sure that she would call back after I left my voicemail; call it the eternal dazzler in me reassuring me. When she did I was super sweet, giving her options for what we could do, knowing that the movie at my place would somehow be her choice. I gave a little fist pump when she picked it; I knew how things tended to get when it was just the two of us. We would be in my comfort zone, my "turf" if you will. The fact that I kept bitches away from the place didn't register as I made popcorn, chilled the beer, and put on pajamas. Yep I wore fucking pajamas. Easy access baby! I realized I had yet to even invite her inside, proving that I was not as cool and collected as I wanted to appear.

"What happened to your…?" she started to ask with a furrowed brow, so I quickly cut her off and diverted her attention from my eye.

"You look fantastic Bella, I love the Jimmy Choos." I coo, stroking the fires of her ego a bit. Women loved compliments, especially about their shoes for some strange reason. She was most likely creaming her lacies with the knowledge that I knew the designer she wore on her feet. "Please, come in." I offer, and motion toward the living room, closing the door to ensure our privacy. Not that it mattered. The whole floor was mine; besides Riley the only one who could get up here was me with my keycard. But it added a cozier feel; and I wanted her to feel as at home as possible for some strange reason.

"As do you Edward, thanks for the invite." she replies softly as she walked past me into the living area. The scent of her drove me to my knees. Why did she smell so fucking good? I was like a chocoholic walking into a Godiva Chocolate Factory. I inhaled her sweet aroma, closing my eyes to let the scent completely overtake my senses for a moment. I took in her sex kitten appearance again, chuckling at her not-so-subtle attempt at physical seduction. This look had definitely taken time to put together.

_She could be wearing a paper fucking bag and you'd be hard as a rock!_

I thought of the "comfort clothes" I had laid out for her in my room; trying to think of an eloquent way of getting her out of the "fuck me now" outfit she was wearing to change; not wanting her to think I was doing so just for an easier access to ravish her.

_But isn't that what we are going for here? _

_Shut the fuck up!_

"I was hoping for a relaxing evening in. Perhaps I could loan you something so you could be more comfortable? I have some flannel pants and a Sex Pistols T-shirt you could borrow if you like." I offer, realizing now that subconsciously I must have been thinking of sex when I picked out the T-shirt. I have over fifty concert shirts, but I pick The Sex Pistols.

_It's my favorite, fuckhead!_

_Yeah. yeah. And the fact that the cotton is so soft from overwearing that you should be able to see glimpses of her nipples through the material wasn't a deciding factor. _

_Fuck you. _

This talking to myself thing was really starting to get out of hand. I was convinced once I had her I would start to revert back to my old, comfortable man-whore attitude, which was not caring what kind of fucking shoes the girl I was screwing wore and thinking that she would look fucking hot walking around in nothing but my Sex Pistols T-shirt. For that matter I can't believe I was letting some random wear my favorite T-shirt. What the fuck is my problem? I shook that thought off as she chuckled softly, a soothing sound that warmed my ears.

"But didn't you just compliment my shoes?" she asks with a sphinx-like smile. Seductive little minx!

"Oh you can leave on the shoes," I assure her. _Wait, what?_

She mumbles something that sounds like "Something tell me tonight, nothing is being left on." Either that or it was my wishful thinking causing me to hallucinate. Her whole body started glowing with a light blush, so I was pretty sure I could cross off the hallucination idea.

_Hallelujah! _

"My room is the first door on the left," I mention. "Please feel free to change in there if you want, I just have to check my email briefly, and I'm all yours." I watch her walk to my room, put down the popcorn and beers, and head to the theater room to set up.

The ambiance was set; dim lighting, fireplace lit, popcorn waiting and beer chilling in the mini-bar fridge (can't have the girl drinking lukewarm beer, can we?). I checked the mantle clock for the third time and realized she had been gone for fifteen minutes already. Girls tended to take a while to "primp" but she was putting on fucking sweats for Christ-sake! She finally emerged a few moments later, looking a little flustered, yet adorable in my clothes, which practically drowned her. Her cheeks were a soft pink, as if she was thinking of something rather naughty and she was watching her feet intently as she approached me.

_Shy, are we? That is a bit out of character… thinking dirty thoughts? PLEASE be thinking dirty thoughts. _

"So what would you like to watch? Action? Adventure? Horror? Porn?" I blurt out before I can catch myself.

_Fuck Edward, we're going for sweet and caring tonight and you bring up fucking porn! _Surprisingly she took it in stride.

"Oh, you have homemade porn I should know about?" she lifts an eyebrow and tucks her bottom lip under her front teeth. _Wait, did she find my DVD's?_

"I might. Does that bother you that I'm quite possibly the _voyeuristic_type, Bella?" I tease as I reach towards my DVD collection and grab the first thing that my fingers touch, which just happens to be some teen romance that I had picked up a few months prior, Twilight. Fuck. My. Life.

"Wait, you own this?" she jokes, a smile plays on her lips. She'd seen this movie before and liked it, I could tell from the way her face lit up when she spotted the cover.

**"**It looked like something the ladies would like to watch." _Smooth jackass, bring up the ladies. "_Someone told me the guy in the movie looked like me...I wanted to diffuse that notion.. never watched it though...still in plastic…see?" I blurted out, trying to distract her from the stupidity that had flowed from my lips moments before. "I'd watch paint dry for you, though." I added, hoping to sweeten her up for the upcoming grope-fest I was planning.

"Where'd you pick up that line? 1950's era?" She teased; she was playing with me. The tension in this room had never been so light, yet so sexual.

"How old do you think I am?" I gasp jokingly, keeping in the mood. She was fun; I had never "hung" out with a girl and actually had non-sexual "fun" before; well except with my mom, which I wasn't counting.

"I'm teasing. You don't look a day over 17," she assures me, which I was a little unsure was a compliment. I knew I looked young, but seventeen?

"If I'm seventeen you better be careful, Bella. You could be accused of taken advantage of me." I wink at her as I say this, hoping this lighthearted mood would continue throughout the evening. It was really easy to be at ease with her. That thought raised a red flag, but I shrug it off, grab Bella's waist, and flop us down onto the sofa to watch the debacle of a movie that I unknowingly grabbed.

If anyone would have seen me tonight they would have asked me for my mancard. She makes me feel like the seventeen year old she accused me of looking like, leaning against me during the movie, tracing little patterns on my leg with her fingers as she kept her eyes focused on the screen, her head against my shoulder. It was comfortable. Too comfortable. The tool on the screen stepped into the sun at that moment, distracting me.

"Bah! I can't believe she told me that I look like this douchebag!" He sparkles for gods sake!" I bark.

To this, Bella lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me with a pouted lip and furrowed brow. I felt the absence of her touch immediately.

_Did I just bring _her_ up?_

_Yeah, you did asshole. Now she's going to ask and you're going to dodge her for the second time tonight. Here we go._

"She? Who told you that?" she demands timidly, looking up through her lashes. Her eyes hold a look of anger, sadness and jealously mixed together.

I just shrug and attempt to divert her attention again. I'm not a fool, I know her attention never leaves her original interest; but I try, and she seems to drop it.

"My hair isn't that wild, right?" I ask, knowing that it was really unruly most of the time, but the shit wouldn't stay still unless I gelled it; and that crap was sticky, hard and made me feel like I smeared jizz in my hair… yeah _not_ happening in my world.

She looks at me thoughtfully before a Cheshire-cat grin appears across her face. "Let's make it that way?" she suggests.

I jerk as if I was slapped, I was in shock. Her smile began to falter at my expression until I quickly recovered my senses and grinned back at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

The reaction I expected was not the one I received. Her smile didn't return, instead her eyes squinted angrily as she sneered, "I knew that's why you asked me over tonight. Meaningless sex!"

"Right back out you, sweetheart!" I counter, "You strutted up here in that "fuck-me-please" outfit and you're going to tell me you weren't expecting to get laid tonight? How long are you going to play this cat and mouse game with me?" _So much for keeping it on a friendly level, Edward._

_Well she's being a fucking tease!_

We stared at each other for a moment silently, glaring at each other as unseen sparks flew between us, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her, pulled her close, and started kissing her angrily, expecting to get slapped and pushed away. Again Bella surprised me by grabbing onto my pajama shirt and holding it in a death grip, her lips ravishing my mouth as fiercely as mine were hers.

I couldn't understand the nearly violent way I needed her, but every single time our bodies connected, it was like I had not control over my actions. It was automatic: take, possess, claim… MINE. I leaned forward, urging her backwards onto the couch and my body brushed against hers as we moved, my body hovering but never actually pressing her down against the cushions. I gauged her reactions carefully. No matter how much I wanted to be inside her, I had to know it was she wanted as well. She lay beneath me, my shirt still clutches between her fingers, her body arching towards me as if magnetized.

She broke our kiss for a moment, muttering, "This thing needs to go," as she pulled at the sides of my shirt, causing the buttons to give and explode around us. _Déjà vu. _I wondered briefly if it was intentional, but brushed the thought off. Honestly I couldn't give a rat's ass about that fucking pajama shirt right now; she could rip it to bloody shreds and toss it in the fireplace for all I cared. She gave a smile grin of satisfaction as she pulled it off my shoulders and threw it towards the fireplace. _Ok really don't torch the fucking thing… I was exaggerating a bit. _I really do like these fucking pajamas. I glanced over at it, giving a small sigh of relief that they fell a good two feet shy of the fire, then returned to my primary goal: seduce and fuck the ever living hell out of one Isabella Swan. She tangled her fingers into my hair as I reached for the hem of my T-shirt, hoping to pull it off of her. My reasons for this were varied: firstly, her body was goddess in design, and I wanted to see it, second, I needed to touch her, and the fabric was in my way. And third, I didn't want her ripping up my favorite fucking t-shirt during her woman's "revenge" on my wardrobe.

Realizing my intentions, she relaxed her fingers just long enough for me to get the shirt off before gripping my hair so fiercely it brought tears to my eyes and pulling my head backwards so my neck was arched towards her. Fuck, she was a rough one. "No marks," I growled as she nipped at the skin near my adam's apple. She merely chuckled, the little bitch. She best NOT mark me; she would not like the consequences.

I dropped the shirt and reached for her, molding my hands over her breasts and squeezing them, causing the grip on my hair to go slack. Her hands shifted down to my shoulders as I lowered my mouth down to suck her breast into my mouth and bit down on her rosy nipple roughly. Then I blew on it, making it pucker and harden, and earning a low moan and a gasp. My mouth and hands kept drifting lower, getting closer and closer to the promised land I had dreamt about, touched, but had yet to claim completely. I caressed, I licked, I nipped. The reactions for each were similar, moans, pants and some whispered yes's and more's.

The urgency of both of us was overpowering, and soon what remained of our clothes were scattered around us. Noticing goosebumps forming on her skin, I picked her up and moved over to the rug by the fireplace, laying her down on pillows that had previously been premeditatedly earlier this evening, in hopes of some mutual release and pleasure, along with a few condoms as well. Hey, my hopes were high for tonight.

She sat up and grabbed my hand, pulled me down to her, impatient and still unsatisfied…and verging on hyperventilating with her arousal. I leaned down and pulled her bottom lip between my teeth, gently sucking on it as her hand reached down to stroke and squeeze my hard and throbbing cock, letting me know silently that she was tired of waiting. I kissed her deeply, slid on a condom, and moved between her legs, her leading me to where we both wanted me to be. I paused to look into eyes before I thrust home, the echo of both our moans of satisfaction as I thrust deeply within her.

Fuck she was tight. I heard her breath hitch, and realized it was due to my size as her jaw clenched and her eyes were closed tight. Her jaw released after a moment, and she looked into my eyes murmuring "oh my _god_".

That was my undoing. I began a relentless pounding rhythm into her, as she moved her body beneath me to meet each of my sharp thrust. But I didn't want her moving, and I had an insane need to consume her, the minx she was. She had made me this crazy for her for denying me and making snide comments every time I saw her. This was going to be done _my_ way. I arranged my arms behind her neck and back so she was forced to remain arched. Every tiny movement would make her clit that much more sensitive and make her that much closer to an orgasm. I never care so intently about the woman I'm with getting off, but I wanted to make Bella shake with pleasure. I didn't want her able to form a coherent sentence when I was through with her.

Every thrust earned an exhale from her, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was hitting her organs with how deep I was. Still, it wasn't deep enough. I grabbed her thighs roughly and pulled her legs around my waist, sliding in even deeper than I was before. My skin was on fire due to the friction of our bodies and the fireplace raging next to us. Her body developed a sheen of sweat and I felt her legs trembling. _Yes. _I began to build my own climax.

Her breathing was erratic and her moans becoming closer and closer together. So I slowed down.

"Wha,What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to lift her pelvis. Thankfully, I had that captured. She couldn't move an inch. A sly smile formed on my lips.

"This" I said with a thrust, letting her body fall from my lock, lowering my hand to pinch her clit, and falling into ecstasy with her.

The fire was dying down as we lay naked next to each other, letting our hearts calm. She let out a low chuckle,"so are you going to spill about where that black eye came from, Rocky?"

"Not a chance," I turned my head to smile at her, completely and utterly sated. Also, glad to know that I hadn't put her on a pedestal that she didn't belong on. I'd never come so hard in my life.

She sighed. "Well I really should be going, then." She rose, dressed herself and left the room within minutes, leaving me bare naked by a fire with my jaw hanging open.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: We apologize for the delay in posting this next chappie. RL was crazy! Hope you enjoy!

**BPOV**

I sat drawing patterns with my fingers on Edwards's jeans when I realized that this was the most enjoyable night I had ever had with a man. Ever. Not only was he suffering through Twilight for me, but we just…clicked.

"My hair isn't that wild, right?" he asks me staring intently at me with a lopsided smile, pulling me out of my dazed thought. I gaze at him and realize that he does have just-fucked hair. If I wasn't already hot and bothered, imagining myself grasping his hair as he thrust in and out of me tripled that sensation. I was fascinated by that mass of waves. I wanted to run my fingers through it, use it as an anchor to keep him close to me, smell it. Yes, damn it; I had this insane urge to smell his fucking hair.

I look at him before I slightly smiled, and unintentionally blushed, suggesting we make it that way. After all, that's why he's asked me over and that's why I'm here. Well, that's why I supposed to be here. Maybe I'd been harsh when I jumped to the conclusion that his kind voicemail was just a show, maybe he really did want to get to know me. I struggled with this internal battle when I glanced up at him.

He looked like someone had slapped him. _Shit, I said the wrong thing!_ I was thinking of something else to say when his eyes widened at my expression and regained their lust. "I thought you'd never ask." he says with a husky voice.

I'm so turned on even I'm shocked at my reaction. I'm mad. Really mad. I wanted to be the one to set this scene and use him like he used me. Here I am wondering if he has actual feelings for me, and he just confirmed what I thought! "I knew that's why you asked me over tonight. Meaningless sex!" I spew at him. _But it's meaningless sex I want._ Shut up!

"Right back out you, sweetheart!" he shouts, narrowing his eyes. "You strutted up here in that "fuck-me-please" outfit and you're going to tell me you weren't expecting to get laid tonight? How long are you going to play this cat and mouse game with me?" Hey, when the man had a point, he had a point; my intention was very singular when I'd put myself together for tonight. His eyes held a mixture of lust and wonder. _Cat and mouse games? Could he really, truly be interested in me?_ Stop fooling yourself Bella; he asked you here for sex, he _just_ confirmed it.

We stared at each other for a moment silently, glaring at each other as unseen sparks flew between us. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had grabbed and secured my hair, pulling me close and, kissing me angrily, our tongues dueling for control. After a moment, he pulled back and gauged my reaction, looking into my eyes as if he was waiting for me to slap him or cut his dick off. I was way too turned on to stop him, the wetness from my core dripping down my thighs. I grabbed onto his pajama shirt and held it with a death grip, ravishing his mouth as fiercely as he did mine. _God he tastes divine. _

My hands slid down the front of his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin. I broke the kiss for a moment, and muttered, "This thing needs to go," and pulled at the sides of his shirt, causing the buttons to give and explode around us. I almost chuckled at the way his head flew to that direction to make sure that I didn't fling it into the fire, or tear it beyond repair. A look of relief flashed over his face before he turned back to me, looking at me like I was the sweetest dessert on the planet and he was craving sugar. His eyes darkened, and my hands twisted back into his hair just as he went to pull up his shirt off of me. I regretfully loosened my grip so he could take his shirt off of me. I was actually very partial to this shirt, he had good taste.

Once my shirt was removed, the animal in me took over. I roughly yanked his head back by his hair to get to his neck. My anger and arousal caused me to suck too hard on his neck, and he warned me not to mark him. _Too late. _Not wanting to mark him again, I gently nipped his adams apple and swirled my tongue on his neck. His skin tasted incredible, like Edward and whipped cream.

His hands snaked up and cupped my breasts kneading gently. I lost some of my anger when he pinched one of my pert nipples, nearly losing my grip on his deliciously soft hair. I slid my hands down to his broad shoulders as he lowered his mouth down to suck a breast into his hot, wet mouth. He bit down on one of nipples roughly, blowing on it, effectively making it pucker and harden even more. I moaned, having no idea how he knew I liked it rough. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted him in me. Now. His torture continued, his mouth and hands drifting lower. He sucked on my inner thighs as he gently inserted two fingers inside me, curling them to massage my sweet spot. With his other hand he caressed each breast back and forth. I was panting uncontrollably and finally succumbed to his seduction, reducing myself to begging. "_Please. Please more."_

He didn't disappoint. Within seconds, our remaining clothing were scattered around the theater. I shivered slightly, and goose bumps covered my skin from the aftermath of the gentle orgasm his fingers had provided. He must have thought I was cold, and gently moved me onto some strategically placed pillows next to the fireplace. _The fucker really thought ahead, didn't he?_ The fire provided a hot sensation, much like the one running through my veins. He sat on his knees, his eyes roaming over my slightly sweaty body. I saw his eyes close as he inhaled. Why wasn't he inside me? My pussy was throbbing with need, and I felt as if I was going to literally lose my mind if I didn't have him.

I sat up and impatiently grabbed his hand, pulling him down over. He leaned down and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, gently sucking on it as my hand reached down to stroke and squeeze his hard and throbbing cock, hoping that I was more than giving him the green light. God he was thick. I got impossibly wetter at the thought of him being inside me, and wanted him in my mouth as soon as possible, as well. He kissed me deeply, slid a condom on his impressive length, and positioned himself between my legs, I lead him to where we'd both wanted him to claim. He paused to look into my eyes, searching for something he must have found, before he gave one swift thrust, the echo of both our moans of satisfaction as he found himself deeply within me. _Ahh. _

My breath hitched, and due to his size stretching my inside, my jaw clenched. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for my body to adjust to him, not daring say a discouraging word to make him move. His dick belonged inside me. After a few seconds, it was like he fit my body perfectly. I released my jaw, raising my head and looking into his eyes. "Oh my _god_", I murmured as my neck fell back. This was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was like I'd been holding my breath and could finally breathe now that he was inside me.

I don't know what he heard in those three words, but he instantly looked like a feral animal. He began a relentless pounding rhythm into me, and quickly I moved my body beneath him to meet each of his deliciously sharp thrusts. His brow furrowed as if he were angry, and he arranged his arms behind my neck and back so I was forced to remain arched. I couldn't move an inch and I was trapped in a perfect ecstasy. He'd placed me so every tiny movement made my clit incredibly sensitive and that much closer to an orgasm. He was pounding so deep, the pressure was unlike anything I'd known, and I could hardly breathe. Every thrust knocked the air out of my lungs. I knew I wasn't prepared for the impending orgasm that was about to rock my world. I didn't want this to end.

He grabbed my thighs roughly and pulled my legs around his toned waist, sliding in even deeper into me than he was before. _How was that possible?_ I raised my legs up, my knees almost touching my chest.I took a deep look into his eyes to see if he felt as undone as I did. His jaw was slack and his nostrils flared. My body developed a sheen of sweat and my legs began unwillingly trembling as my climax began building. After feeling this, he really started moving. It's like he paid attention to every move my body made.

Any second now, any second I would be undone. I couldn't catch my breath and I was moaning and pleading uncontrollably. Just as my pussy started spasming in orgasm, the fucker slowed down, slowly gliding in and out me. _NO! No, no no!_

"Wha,What are you doing?" I demanded, trying, unsuccessfully, to lift my pelvis. He still had my body comfortably captured in his desired position. I couldn't move an inch. A sly smile formed on his lips. I _know_ he's not going to do what I think he's going to do. I'll kill…

"_This_" he said with an impossibly deep thrust, letting my body fall from his lock, lowering his hand to pinch my clit. I screamed in my orgasm has he shook in his release.

The fire was dying down as we lay naked next to each other, letting our hearts calm. Mine was still pounding and I felt the flush still taking over my cheeks. _Ok, let's finish the game, Bella. _But, but, the sex was so _amazing_… _Let's GO! _

I sighed and let out a low chuckle,"so are you going to spill about where that black eye came from, Rocky?" I coaxed. I actually was very curious about this, Edward didn't seem like a fighter.

"Not a chance," he said in a silky smooth voice, turning his head to smile at me. He looked completely and utterly sated.

_He fell right into the plan..that was too easy. What if it was easy because he actually felt the same connection I did? _I just don't understand why using him is so hard for me when it was so easy for him.

I sighed. "Well I really should be going, then." I stood up, dressed myself in his clothing and left the room. I didn't look back. Now he'd know how it felt to be naked and left alone.

I was shaking as I pressed the down button at the elevator outside of Edward's penthouse. Half of me was hoping he'd come running out to stop me, and the other half just wanted to go home.

I'd never felt this conflicted in all of my life. There was more than just sexual chemistry between Edward and I, although that attraction seemed to dominate most of our connection. We got along better than I thought possible. He was actually a fun guy when he wasn't being an ass. _You have to remember he's a user just like all of them. _I ran a hang through my hair out of frustration.

I jumped as I heard something crash from inside Edwards place. Something smashed; it sounded like glass. I thought briefly about going back to make sure he was OK when I heard footsteps approaching the door from his end. _I knew he would come and stop me; he's too much of a player to be walked out on. _I straightened out my skirt and cleared my throat, waiting for him to burst through the doors, when I heard the click of a lock. He'd locked his door. The footsteps retreated; he wasn't coming for me. The ping of the elevator arrived at the same time a single tear rolled down my cheek. My eyes stung and I'd felt like I'd be slapped in the face.

I was in a cab on my way home when I realized I was still wearing his shirt, his scent filled the car. I instantly rolled down the window, the refreshing air helped dissipate his aroma and clear my head a bit. I checked my Blackberry, and saw I had 10 missed calls. _What the fuck?_ They were all from Alice. I listened to the only voicemail she left.

"BELLA IT'S ALICE! I really hope you didn't go to Edward's tonight. He just wants a piece of ass, Bella! I went to his office today and I can tell you he's not a good man! Please call me, please!" she pleaded. "I really hope she listens, darlin'" I heard a faint southern accented male voice say before the voicemail ended. I felt the blood drain from my face, and my throat tightened as I turned my phone off.

I was wrong when I thought I'd be the only one playing a game tonight.

**Review is loved and much appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 8

**We apologize for the delay in this, real life has been hectic.**

**Hope we can make it up to you with some angry Edward!**

**EPOV**

I stared at the door for a moment in shock. What the fuck just happened? What? How? Motherfucking WHY? I shook my head to unbefuddle my brain, trying to get a handle on the fact that this small woman, who has had me bat-shit crazy since we became reacquainted, just strolled out the fucking door like we didn't just have mind-blowing sex a few moments before. In my favorite, god-damn, mother-fucking t-shirt. I jumped up, threw a towel around my waist and headed towards the door, determined to confront her and find out why the hell she felt the need to leave… because I didn't want to discuss my black eye. I definitely did _NOT_ want to talk about the black eye.

As I reached for the handle, my inner voice demon put on the brakes, pointing out,

_Chasing women now, are we? What the fuck are you doing? _

_I'm playing right into her hands._

"FUCK!" I shouted to nobody.

The shock was wearing off quickly and switching over to anger tenfold. Edward Cullen didn't get played, ever. It was inconceivable. Women always came easy to me. Mix my dazzling people oriented personality, a face and physique that models envied and combine that with my sexual allure and huge cock, and they practically creamed themselves in my presence. Never in my life had I EVER had a woman walk out on me after sex. It's fine. Call me a cocksure jackass. The media and my near-famous cock helped to make me the monster I am today. I'd made sure of that.

I paced away from the door; my fingers itching to wrap around the door knob, and then her throat. The thought that this was a game to get me unraveled made my blood boil. Growling in frustration, I grabbed the first thing I could reach and hurtled it across the room at the door, furious for letting her get to me.

I realized a moment too late that the first thing I could reach was an antique glass vase that my mother had given me when we first opened the firm. Fuck. My. Life. My mother was going to flip when she noticed it was missing. And as we have already discerned, I love my mother. Period. End of discussion. She could put up pink fluffy curtains and I would say nothing, for that woman owned me, body and soul. She helped me arrange the entire interior of this penthouse, and the vase was the only thing that wasn't put in here the moment I moved in. Yet she saw it, and determined "her baby" just _had_ to have the expensive and somewhat girly dust collector, so she bought it; And then bought the table to put it on. Did I mention she already knew exactly where in the penthouse it was going to go? I digress…

I groaned and dragged my feet over to where the vase was shattered, and then I dropped to my knees to examine to damage. It couldn't be repaired, I knew it. I don't know why, but I desperately grabbed a bowl to throw the pieces in. It was damaged for good. The one thing my mother insisted on me having was damaged. Because of _HER_.

I knew all too well what the desire to spank Bella felt like, but right now I wanted to damage her. Because I don't condone beating women, I would have to find a way to make her feel the way I was feeling right now. There had to be some way to pay her back for the small but pointed mind-fuck she just dealt me.

She got up and left. That little bitch put on my motherfucking favorite T-Shirt and left like I was a waste of her time. A quick tumble. A joke. I paced back towards the door, glared at it and locked it. Just in case that she-demon decided to come back for her shit. She'd be lucky if I didn't throw it in the fireplace and cheerfully watch it burn.

_Whoa! Then we'd never get that Sex Pistol's shirt back. _

_Good point. _

This was all Jasper's fucking fault anyway. "Show her the Edward no one sees." He coaxed. "Try to show you are interested in more than a quick fuck," he implored. When a quick fuck was really all I had wanted in the first place. God Damn It Jasper! I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, ready to rip him a new asshole for making me look like a pussy by luring her in with popcorn and good intentions. She knew it was a front. And she wanted it just as badly as I did; coming here in here with those fuck me shoes on, dressed to kill.

If my anger level wasn't at its peak before, it certainly was once I heard a, "I really hope she listens, darlin'" before Jazz greeted me on the phone. "Hello, Jasper Whitlock here." I heard a tinkerbellesque voice in the background. Who the fuck was with Jazz at this hour?

"You hope who fucking listens to what, Jazz? I hope nobody else listens to your half assed advice, you fucker. It got me absolutely fucking nowhere, and fast!"

"Ed…Edward, what's up dude? I thought you had plans this evening?" he seemed flustered, as if he didn't realize it was me before picking up his phone. Caller ID is a wonder, fucker. I could have sworn I heard a giggle in the background, but I had already surmised he had company, so I ignored it and moved on with my rant.

"Yeah, great fucking idea, Jasper! Let the little bitch see the real me, so she can take off in my fucking Sex Pistols shirt! Your plan totally bit me in the ASS!" I grumbled.

"You let her wear your Sex Pistols shirt, dude?" he responded thoughtfully.

"Don't you overanalyze me, Jasper! Don't make more out of my involvement with the little player any more than it is: dirty hot sex. Because that is all I want from a woman, and you fucking know it. These mind games are the very reason I steer clear of relationships, and YOU of all people should understand that!" I was so pissed, my mouth was running amok.

"I understand heartbreak dude," he quipped back, sounding somewhat guilty about something, which didn't quite make sense.

"Yeah, you should. And you should know to have your best friend's best interest in mind when you give bullshit advice!" I could feel the venom hitting the phone from my seething anger.

"Eddie, you sound _really_ worked up. Do you want to go hit the gym or something? There's a 24 hour gym in the area. You scare me when you get like this, and you know what you were told to do when you get angry like this. You have to let off steam in a _healthy_ way. Let's go box, you game?" he asked me nervously. I chuckled.

"Sure you want to be in a ring with me today?" I questioned, the adrenaline pumping through me so much that I felt unstoppable, nearly immortal. And I desperately wanted to hurt someone, just not necessarily Jasper. I took a few deep breathes, attempting to stop my hands from trembling. "Besides, don't you have company?" I added, a bit calmer.

"Uh…" was all I heard before Jasper proceeded to start muttering nonsense about heels and fumbling with the receiver. He sounded even guiltier, if that made any fucking sense at all. After a quick "I'll met you there in 20," he hung up and I found myself wondering what the fuck was going on with Jazz for him to be so… off. I shrugged, too absorbed in my own melodrama to really worry about Jasper's issues for now.

"You know, it _is_ possible that she was just trying to play you before you played her," Jasper reasoned as we used the punching bags near the ring a half hour later. "You DO have a reputation, after all." He noted, looking at me expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"So she wants to be the bigger slut, Jazz? Is that what you would like me to believe? More than likely she expected me to run after her like a dog in heat. Well fuck that shit, man. I'm not that guy, and you know this." I watched him work out with the double-end bag, glad that boxing was a sport and activity that we both equally enjoyed. It was a definite ease on your anger when you could take it out on a heavy bag like I was currently doing, or practice your skill with the double-end bag like Jazz, where the bag fights back, per se. Our expertise was pretty even since it was a "hobby" we started together.

_Don't wiggle your eyebrows. It was male bonding, in a completely non-homosexual atmosphere. _

"Perhaps she is looking for more than she knows you will offer," he countered, still playing the devils advocate.

That last defensive statement on Bella's behalf was the straw that broke the camel's back. I mean what the fuck what his goddamn problem?

"DUDE!" I said, stepping forward and grabbing the bag from mid-motion, "whose fucking side are you on? Did you grow a fucking vagina yesterday or something? I mean What. The. Fuck? Did I once, I mean even once, take the cunt Maria's side when she threw you to the curb like an unwanted pet or mock you when you sniveled about getting her back over and over again?" I released the bags and threw my hands in the air, "I thought you were my best friend, man. You are supposed to be on my side, no on the side of some chick you HAVE NEVER BLOODY FUCKING MET!" My eyes widened as I thought of something, and looked at him as the light bulb went off in my head. "Is this about that little pixie girl in my office today?" I hissed, moving to stand not a foot away as I continued, "It is isn't it? Well that is fucking priceless. Thanks so much old friend! Thanks for throwing me to the she-wolves over a bubbly piece of ass!" I threw my gloves to the ground and stormed out of the gym, not looking back to see Jasper's face crumble as he realized what he'd unknowingly done.

Despite it being nearly 2AM, I got in my Eleanor Shelby-since I was so fuming I had open-endedly dismissed Riley-and just drove, anger burning through me as I gripped the wheel. What did Jasper expect from me? Seriously? He understood my "no attachments" clause; at least I thought he did. And why should I be all gaga over this girl when in all actuality we only really spent time together a few limited times. It's not like she SHOULD expect anything from me; to do so would actually be pretty creepy and pathetic. I mean, she was hot, and the sex was phenomenal, but did I want to go pick curtains with the haughty little bitch? Not bloody fucking likely.

I'm sure that is what _she_ expected though: for me to worship the ground she walked on like that asstard of a vampire in that movie we just watched a few hours before. I could vaguely remember some of the slop he uttered, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you." Well, for Miss Isabella Swan's information, this is real fucking life, baby. No glittery vampire is going to rescue you from your boring and rather dismal existence and swear undying devotion to you because you fucking smell good.

_She really does smell fucking amazing._

_SHUT. UP!_

I needed some serious distance here; time to gather what I hadn't lost of my mind. With my mind so hazed with anger, driving probably wasn't my best avenue for escape, however. Going about 95 miles an hour down a windy ass winding road, I raced down the road like an immortal before hearing the blaring horn of a Mac truck that was driving in the center of the road rather than his own fucking lane. _BAHHHH_ the horn blared, the bright lights of the truck almost blinding me. I swerved last minute into a ditch on the side of the road, thankfully breaking before smashing into the tree right in front of me. I sat with my hands on the wheel, trying to catch my breath and calm the fuck down. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the motherfucker even pulled over to see if I was still alive…of course he didn't.

After the near death experience, I slowed my speed to a safe 80 and before I realized it, I was parking in my brother's driveway in East Hampton. Emmett was a bit of a pussy for his girl but he was always there to have my back. Ok a bit of a pussy is putting it mildly. Rosalie Hale wore the fucking pants. Regardless, I was here now and couldn't just pull out of the driveway and leave because the behemoth that was my brother peeked out the fucking window and saw me already, his face lighting up like he just got a new toy. He was out the door before I could lock my car up, grabbing me up from behind in his vice-grip arms for a hug, a fucking hug for god's sake! After a moment of feeling like I was loosing circulation to my lower body, I gasped out, "Emmett…. Can't… Breathe….."

He loosened his grip and peeked over my shoulder, dimply smile still lighting up his face. "Why the surprise visit, Ed? I mean its great and all but Rosie is gonna beat my ass 'cause the house is a bit of a disaster zone. Not really what she finds "company clean".

"Let go of me Emmett, I'm not Fuzzy." Fuzzy was a teddy bear that I gave him as a small child. I was positive the big lummox still had that ratty old teddy bear somewhere around. That bear was with Emmett constantly as a child; you would see this cherubic child, thumb in mouth and ratty old teddy in his arms. Dad tried to take it from him at one point, because he was "too old to carry a teddy bear." Em was four at the time. The little guy had such a fit over it that mom went a bit Amazon on our father. I remember the day like it happened last week and not twenty years ago.

_Her beautiful face took on a scowl as she poked my father in the chest with one of her manicured nails. She told him in her mom-voice, "Carlisle Cullen, don't you EVER make my baby boy cry again! He loves that bear because it was a gift from Edward, and if he wants to hug Fuzzy until he is thirty, you WILL LET HIM!" _

Yes, it was extreme, and thank fucking god he is not still hugging that goddamn bear, but no one went against my mom's wishes, especially in the rare occasion that she raised her voice. Not even my prestigious father. So needless to say, Dad never brought up that bear again.

"Fuzzy! God that little guy is the best! You wanna see him?" he practically beamed at me.

"Emmett, you really still have that fucking teddy bear? I'm sure he still looks the same…and let go of me, I'm not looking for any 'man-love'." I growled.

Emmett look at me and then let go, staring at my neck in morbid fascination. "Dude! Is that a fucking hickey?"

"What?" I roared as I stormed past him, right into his house and over to the hallway mirror where I glared at the hickey the size of a half-dollar on my lower neck. Fuck. My. Life! The bitch fucking marked me too? Could this day get any fucking worse? I hated that shit. Hickeys were, to me, a tacky way of branding someone as your own personal toy. I was no woman's mother fucking toy. And since I was gentleman enough to not do it to others, I expected them to respect me enough in turn not to mark me in return. I work in a professional environment, surrounded by affluent people, after all. The last thing I need is to be walking around town looking like a cheap and sleazy fuck.

_The key word is respect there Cullen. She obviously has none for you. You think she did that on purpose, to make you look like an ass in front of clients?_

I turned away from the mirror in disgust and almost walked face first into Fuzzy, which Emmett was holding out in front of him, holding one bear paw in each hand. I raised one eyebrow at my little brother, "Really Emmett? Rosalie didn't chuck that fucking thing out yet?" I mocked, even though it was kind of sweet that my baby bro was so attached to something I gave him as a child. At twenty-four though, I was contemplating suggesting some therapy or something.

"She wouldn't dare!" he yelled in defense as he hugged the frail little stuffed animal to his chest like it was in mortal danger. _So he does still hug it. _"Rosalie understands Fuzzy, doesn't she bud?" he asked the bear, the _bear_! Then he leans in like the goddamn thing was going to answer his sorry ass. I rolled my eyes as I watched my child-man of a brother, losing his ever loving mind.

"Where_ is_ Rosie, Em?" I asked hesitantly. Realizing how close Bella and Rose were, it suddenly hit me that this was probably not the best place to go to get away from all the bullshit.

"Um, not too sure, Ed." He answered as he scratched his head. "She left about an hour ago to go see Bella about something." He shrugged, so clueless. Then again if he'd asked her why she was leaving in the middle of the night she'd probably sarcastically tell him it was to go find proper scissors to cut his balls off with.

I groaned in response, rubbing my hand over my eyes in frustration. "Well at least she isn't here," I mumbled.

"Why dude? What's up? Something on your mind?" he asked calmly, "You know I got your back, bro. Talk to me man." He clamped his hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly, a silent nudge to get me to open up. The flood gates opened, and I told my baby brother everything; starting with the party, and ending with my near death experience before arriving safely here. We hadn't even taken the time to sit down; just stood in the hallway of his home as I ranted about Jasper and how I felt betrayed. Emmett said nothing, just let me say everything on my mind without interruption. I even told him about the vase I broke, and to that he got all choked up.

I let out a sigh as I finished explaining how I unknowingly drove out here, to which he let out a huge dimpled grin. "That's because you knew who had your back Ed. I'm always gonna be here for you, bro!" he exclaimed, pulling me in for yet another really unmanly hug.

"Em, please. Oxygen…" I fake gasped as the big buffoon swung me around like a rag doll, before walking over to their bar and dropping me on a stool.

"You need a drink, bro. What's your poison?" he asked as he slapped his hands on the bartop.

"He should drink some poison, if you want my opinion on the matter." Rosalie snarked as she stormed into the den, unannounced, her heels clacking on the wooden floor.

Before I could even react, and if I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed what I saw next, never in a million years. My brother, the happy go lucky, pussy whipped Emmett's lip started to curl and shake as his usually happy face changed into a sneer. He glared at his long-time, live-in fiancé and in a tone I had _never_ heard, he growled, "Rosalie, SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! I know you two have never seen eye to eye and that's fine, but don't fucking talk to my brother that way! You have no god damn idea what he is going through!" he huffed, holding a strong stare at her.

Rose's face turned as white as a ghost as she stood there, eyes wide, gaping at him like a fish out of water. She started sputtering "I..what… I…" then turned on her heels and booked it out of the den and up the stairs, the bedroom door slamming once she was through it. And Emmett just watched; face still furious, until she was out of sight. Once he heard the door close, he looked back at me and his face softened. "Where were we, bro? Oh! What's your poison?"

"Just give me a…." _SLAM!_ It sounded like their bedroom door was almost off the hinges at this point.

Like a blur, Rosalie flew past us and out of the front door, bulging tote in hand. _Oh shit._ Emmett and I just stared at each other as we heard her car roar to a start and retreat down the gravel driveway.

**Review is love! Are you on Team Edward or Team Bella?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Happy Thursday!**

**We hope you love this chapter, it's a real gamechanger for our Bella!**

**Enjoy! 3**

**...oh and don't forget to review. We read every single one and you guys really inspire us and make us laugh sometimes!**

I rested my head against the backseat of the cab, debating on telling the driver to take me home or take me to my dads. I closed my eyes and tried to relax; the cool air suddenly dampened and formed humid sweat on my forehead. I was just starting to drift, the movement of the cab rocking me to sleep. Suddenly I felt the cab swerve to the right and abruptly stop. Fucking New York traffic.

"_Jesus_" I exhaled as we screeched to a stop. I defensively threw my hands out in front of me and pressed up against the glass window so as to not fall over in the back seat.

"So very sorry, miss. It looks as if we've got bumper to bumper for the next few miles." The cab driver said apologetically, in a very kind French accent.

"It's fine." I smiled to him through the rearview mirror. "It's actually very fitting for the mood of my night." I mumbled quietly.

I didn't think he heard me until I saw him raise a questioning eyebrow in the mirror and I just shook my head. He gave me one of those looks like I was out of my mind and he was waiting for me to go all Carrie. _Who knows, maybe I am crazy?_ Since it didn't seem like I was going anywhere anytime soon, I turned my Blackberry on. I had two texts; one from Rose and one from Alice. They both pretty much said the same thing.

Alice: the loft. Rose on her way 2. C u in a bit.

_Wait, how did she know I was on my way home?_

Rose: On my way. It will all be ok. Also, Emmett is a fuckhead. C u soon.

_Oh great._

I was about to answer Alice's text when it suddenly started to downpour. _Great. Icing on top of my cake_. I rolled the window up so I didn't get soaked.

Seconds later the cab door opened and a tall man with short, almost spiked blonde hair in a blue suit, with a newspaper held over his head slid into the backseat next to me. He dropped the wet NY Times on the floor and shook his head from the rain. "5th and…" he started to tell the driver before he spotted me slouched into the opposite corner of the cab. He jumped slightly and put his hand over his chest, a bit overdramatically. _Why are you looking at me like I'm a fucking ghost? You just got into my cab._

"Oh jeeze, I'm sorry. I didn't know that there was someone in this cab already. This goddamn weather switches like a bipolar person's moods and I just jumped into the first one I saw" he smiled a dazzling, white toothed smile at me. He had a classic Brooklyn accent and the typical overconfident attitude. Was he an actor, perhaps?

"No problem." I shrugged. "I'm headed towards the Upper East." My voice sounded dead even to myself. "I have no problem sharing, if it's ok by you." It would be rude of me to let this seemingly harmless man stand out in the pouring rain.

"Great, that's just where I was going, and I have absolutely _no_ problem sharing." His statement sounded like it had more than one meaning behind it, but I shrugged it off as paranoia on my part. _Not every man in this city is like Edward, with sex as his overall ulterior motive. _I shook of the thought; the last thing I needed to be thinking about right now was Edward. I looked over at my new companion and realized uneasily that he was staring at me rather intently.

"I'm James Kirkland, by the way" he announced as he offered his hand in greeting and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were unusual, almost to the point of being extremely creepy. Dark brown with a strange mix of a color that seemed deep red, almost like a fine burgundy wine stared into mine like he was trying to look into my soul. I shivered as I shook his hand, as his firm grip was ice cold. _I really need to get out of this damp weather. It's making me daffy! _ I shook his hand. I got a weird vibe from him, but he seemed nice enough for the most part.

"Bella." I introduced myself, trying to sound friendly. His eyes appraised me and he looked appreciative at what he saw.

"Sex Pistols shirt, eh?" he questioned with a smile playing on his lips. It was more than obvious between my just fucked hair and clothing that this shirt didn't belong to me. I just smiled a tight smile and shrugged.

I hadn't even noticed that traffic had picked up until the driver asked who was to be dropped off first.

"Go ahead and drop her off first, I'm in no rush." he told the driver. "Where are we dropping you off Isabella?" he coaxed.

_I would swear I introduced myself as Bella…._

_And didn't he act like he was in a hurry when he burst into my cab?_

"East End Avenue and 86th" I announced, and the driver promptly made a right on Madison. I loved living in my area, as I had the view of the East River and Central Park. I also happened to live a few buildings down from the New York City Mayor's mansion.

"So, what is it that you do?" James asked while his eyes probed and roamed around my face. He kept his gaze respectful at least, his eyes never wandering to below my neck. As a matter of fact he seemed to stare at my neck a bit too much for my liking, his eyes were on the verge of bursting out of his head.

"I'm in PR. Publicist with a promise of promotion to partner", I said with pride. If it was one thing I was good at it was my job, and I was damn proud of it.

"Oh really? I have a good friend named Victoria that is looking for representation. She just signed with High Jam Records." his eyes continued to roam over my face and neck, like I was a painting he was trying to figure out the meaning to. "Do you have a card?" he asked.

A potential client? Sure why not. I pulled a card from my purse and handed it to him. He nodded and his smile broadened when he had the card in his possession. He tucked it into the inside pocket of his suit. The cab halted to a stop.

"Is this you?" he nodded towards the building next to us.

I yawned and nodded. The exhaustion of my busy night was starting to set in. "Yep, this is me. It was nice to meet you" I smiled and opened the cab door only to be reminded that it was still pouring.

James cleared his throat and leaned over to hand me the newspaper he was using earlier. "Best I can do" he shrugged. "And it was nice to meet you too" he gave me a meaningful look.

I graciously took the paper, berating myself for being paranoid over a chance encounter with a fellow New Yorker and rushed out of the cab in a rush, hoping to get safely inside without resembling a drowned cat.

"I said don't call me, Emmett! Just leave me alone tonight!" Rose screamed from the living room. It seemed as if she'd be crashing with Alice and I for a while, as she showed up with a packed bag. She and Emmett fought frequently, but I'd never seen her walk out on him. She wouldn't tell me why, but then again Rose had always been closed off for the most part, only letting people in just so far. I was more worried about how she made it from East Hampton to Manhattan in just over an hour.

It was nearly 5AM and none of us had gone to sleep yet. We'd been up all night drowning our sorrows in good old Ben & Jerry. We'd decided they were the only men we could count on to treat us perfect.

_The three of us each had our own personal pint of our favorite flavor and sat in a circle cramming our faces._

"_I'm such an idiot. Do you guys think I'm an idiot?" I asked with a mouthful of ice cream, glancing back at Rose and Alice, pointing at them with my spoon._

"_Puh-leez,I hate Edward, but at least you had hot sex without a stuffed bear being in the room" Rose added, narrowing her eyes. She shoved more chunky monkey in her mouth._

"_I wouldn't have go over there in the first place, but at least you guys have men to complain about! I'm still working on mine!" Alice whined._

"_Speaking of such man, Alice. Would he be the southern gentleman who was present for your person voicemail to me?" I asked pointedly._

"_Well yes. He's Edward's firm partner" she turned slightly red and glanced up at me to wait for a reaction. _

"_Interesting, let's revisit that tomorrow when we're not all punch drunk." I said to her. _

_In reality, I really didn't want Rosalie around for when Alice and I had that conversation. _

Rose sighed, gliding back into the bedroom plopping down on the bed. "I don't want to talk about it, if anyone was going to try to." she hurried out.

_Trust us Rose, nobody was going to ask._

All three of us yawned in unison before hysterically laughing from being past exhaustion and passed out just a few hours before the sun rose.

Rose was showering while Alice and I drank our morning coffee, 1 in the afternoon being our morning. Rose was acting odd, like she had a secret she wouldn't let go of. I'd tried again to ask what happened with her and Emmett, only to receive no answer.

"So what do you think happened?" I asked Alice, just as her cell rang.

She held up a finger and glanced down at the caller ID. Her face brightened up and she answered "Hello".

"Uh huh, of course. Come right up, we're here." she hung up, still smiling.

"Who was that?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Jasper. He's come over. He wants to talk to both of us." She answered, looking at me with an expression I didn't quite understand.

_Knock. Knock._

Alice jumped up and sashayed over to the door, yanking it open to reveal a smiling Jasper.

"Hello there, darlin" he kissed her cheek. That was definitely the southern accent I'd heard in her voicemail.

"Please, come in. Meet Bella."

"Oh yes, we finally meet Bella" he shook my hand with a friendly smile. "My very own little competition" he teased with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon, what's life without a little competition?" I teased back with a wink. I could see myself being friends with this guy.

"Very true, very true." He mused. He was silent for a few moments, not looking into my eye, until finally he stepped forward and sat on the stool beside me. Alice went to fetch him a cup of coffee. He cleared his throat and folded his hands together on the kitchen bar.

"Bella, I actually came here mostly to see you. To ask you if you know where Edward might be." He actually looked very worried.

"No…I haven't seen him since last night. And no, I don't feel like rehashing that, so you'll have to go without the details." I added.

"I'm afraid there's no need for that. Us guys are sometimes worse than women when it comes to gossip" he winked, then blushed. "But he isn't answering his phone and his voicemail is full. He stormed from the gym late last night and nobody has heard from him. I tried calling his parents house and his brother this morning...I got nothing." he sighed, rubbing his eyebrows.

Missing? What the fuck? I know that I played a game just better than his own last night, but that's no cause to go MIA. There is no way I'm responsible for his disappearance. Maybe he passed out at home and is just not answering his phone, yes that's it.

"I also went over to his building. The doorman never saw him last night." he pursed his lips and looked down. "What if he's hurt? What if something happened?"

Scratch that then. Jasper seemed like a really good friend, and I could tell he and Edward were much more than just firm partners, they were best friends. Alice also seemed extremely happy to see him, and he looked just smitten with her.

Just then Rosalie strolled in wearing a pink robe and her hair rolled up in a towel when she spotted Jasper. "If you are here to use that southern drawl to try to sweet talk me into going back, just forget it, Jasper. Emmett stepped over the line, in my opinion. Nobody talks to Rosalie Hale in that fashion and gets away with it!"

_Right. She would know Jasper, being Edward's brothers' fiancé and all. Why did my brain not fully absorb when she came over last night? _

To say Jasper looked shocked to see her here was an understatement. One of his eyebrows rose in question, as a haughty look appeared on his face. Apparently they were far from close friends, these two.

"Why Miss Hale, I would love to tell you I came to chit-chat with you, but I haven't the slightest idea what you are talkin' about. I'm looking for Edward, not trying to talk up Emmett's finer qualities with you," he dramatically batted his eyelashes. Alice giggled at his little act.

"Edward?" Rose shrieked, her arms flailing out from her sides like a baby bird attempting to take flight. "What the hell are you looking for that son-of-a-bitch here for?" her face got redder by the second, and she was having a bit of trouble breathing with all the huffing she was doing. "Did I hear he went missing last night? I have no idea where he could possibly be. I'm more concerned about the fact that Em decided he can yell at me… AT ME!"

"It's about time." Jasper muttered, so low I almost didn't hear him. He looked up at Rosalie contemplatively, and his demeanor changed subtly; bringing the charming southern gent out in force. "Rose darlin', what would Emmett ever yell at you about? He caters to your every whim. I can't imagine him snapping at you."

Rose squinted her eyes at Jasper a bit, pursing her lips as she gazed at Jasper thoughtfully. It looked as if she was contemplating whether she wanted to share or not. Then she let out a light laugh. "You know Jasper? Why don't you try looking for Edward in a ditch somewhere? Lord knows what ended up happening to him. Or maybe he called up one of those whores and played them like he played my best friend!" she huffed.

All three of us gasped in unison, all of our eyes on her. "What?" She asked defensively, still not looking any of us in the eye, "Alice told me about his sleazy intentions towards you, Bella." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her chin went up. I'd seen that pose many times. She was pissed and she wasn't going to give anything away.

Jasper just sighed. "So you have no idea where he is, any of you?"

I shook my head and Rose replied with a "Nope", popping her mouth with the p. She glanced at Jasper and I out of the corner of her eye a few times. She was definitely keeping something from me. Where is Edward? _I know he's an ass and I played him like he played me and all, but he's not a terrible person. I should help Jasper look for him. _

_No you shouldn't! Are you crazy? There is nothing redeemable about that monster and you're putting yourself right back where you were in the bathroom. _

_This is not the same! He could be seriously hurt and need someone to come looking for him. Jasper doesn't seem like he wants to go alone._

"Jasper, I'll help you find him." I offered, after winning my internal battle, sighing, and scooping up my purse and keys. Jasper had a look that was mixed between relief and apprehension. He flatted his lips and nodded gravely.

"Well forget that. I hate that son of a bitch." Alice said. Then Rose chimed in with a "You're being weak Bella, and you know it."

"You know guys, there's a time when games have to stop. We aren't in high school or college anymore. I'm going to be the mature adult here and go try to find this bastard. Jasper's right, he could be hurt."

Rose stormed out of the room and Alice jumped up and gave Jasper a hug goodbye and he gave her another kiss on the cheek, telling her he'd call her later. Alice ignored me and went back to sit, staring into her coffee cup. _Fine, if these two are going to act that way, so be it._

Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgiven him for his behavior in the bathroom or towards Alice in the office. However, I don't think that he is a bad human being. I actually find myself wondering why he is the way he is…though he's fucking hot and a sex god; he's rude to women, despite the evening we shared last night. I really felt like I was taking down his wall brick by brick.

While Jasper and I were in the elevator he started up conversation.

"Bella, I know it seems like Edward doesn't give two shits about anyone but himself, but I really think he feels something for you. He's really a good person, and I've never seen a woman emit such strong emotions from him. If you're interested, why don't you just show him and stop this fuck and leave act you two have perfected?"

I just looked at him, and we stepped out of the building to start our search for Edward.

**APOV**

As soon as Bella and Jasper left the apartment, Rose came out of the bathroom and just looked at me.

"I can't believe she just went to try and find that asshole." I mused.

"Right, considering he's probably laying in my fucking bed drooling all over himself. He showed up late last night crying on Emmett's shoulder." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Wait. You _know_ where he is? Why didn't you just tell them?"

"Because if you haven't guessed, I don't want her to be with him, and why would I help Jasper? They won't find him, anyway, Emmett turned his phone off." Rose shrugged. "And if they do find him, Bella won't like what she finds and it will be over for good."

I swear to god, sometimes I want to stab Rose with one of her heels. I yanked out my cell phone to send a very important text.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I had taken maybe 5 steps before I put my arm out in front of Jasper to stop him.

"Actually Jasper, this probably isn't the best idea. I care for Edward as a human being, but he's treated me like real shit. As much as I want to be decent, I can't overlook his wrongdoings, or take responsibility for them by giving into this….show he's putting on. It's probably to get attention."

"You're sure? You might be right about it being better if I find him alone." Jasper probed. He was looking at me like he was hoping that I'd stick to not going.

"I'm sure" I answered sternly, with a nod. Jasper nodded back and continued walking to his car. I'm glad he didn't say he'd let me know what happened, I honestly didn't want to know. My internal struggle had my stomach in knots.

Just then my cell rang.

"Isabella Swan"

"Turn around" a husky voice answered. I swung around and dropped my cell.

_Jacob._

**Uh oh…**

**Review, review, review!**


	11. Chapter 10

EPOV

The sunrise streaming through the windows blinded me as is shone through the windows. Had we really been drinking that long? I couldn't do the math, and I swore if I had to hear Emmett cry anymore in his drunken stupor over missing his 'Rosie' I was gong to vomit. "Em," I slurred lazily, "Stop whining about your woman. Men like you and women like Rose are exactly why I like to keep it simple and uncomplicated. Women are clingy possessive bitches and for some reason men turn into sniveling babies around then when they think they are in love." I finished my small, somewhat intelligible rant and leaned back on my stool, swaying back and forth slowly as I attempted to keep my perch upon it.

_If the fucking thing would stop moving, we'd be just fine. _

Emmett looked up at me heavy-lidded, moving his hand to support his head as he cocked one eyebrow up and practically belched out, "then what exactly is your problem about your 'situation' with Bella, bro? I'd think you'd be giddy with relief that she's not making a play for your heart and shit."

I laughed heartily, shaking my head at my older brother, "giddy, Em? What are you reading seventeen magazine now or some gay shit?"

"Fuck you bro. It's just a word. It sort of just popped in my head and shit." He replied defensively. "But seriously, besides the T-shirt, what exactly is your problem? Casual hot sex? That's your MO, man. Why not just have fun and enjoy the ride?"

I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I was so melancholy about Bella just leaving last night, I just was. She had this way of getting under my skin, and if I wanted to continue this little… whatever the fuck we were doing, I would have to toughen up my game.

"You're right Em. I got to stop over thinking stuff. I'm going to end up as high-strung as Jasper." I chuckled.

"This is all because of that Kath.." he started, before I cut him off.

"Don't you dare go there, Emmett! This is your only warning. Do _not_ mention her!" Emmett looked like a little boy who waiting to be punished for stealing a cookie. I took a deep breath, and shook the thought out of my mind.

I started thinking about the fight with Jazz earlier, which sobered me up a bit. I was still pissed about that, I have this gut feeling that Bella's little pixie friend had grabbed Jasper's interest, and although I had no issue with that per se, he needed to tell that little bitch to back the fuck off my business. Taking her side over the one of your best friend who has been by his side during the tough shit over the years was unacceptable in my eyes. Even though I knew I was going to forgive the bastard, I was hoping he would come clean that he was following the advice of his dick more than his brain at the moment.

_Can't blame him for the slumberparty idea tho. Totally got laid. Although the way she came to the door indicated we were getting some pussy that night regardless. _

Whatever the end result, his ideas were given with good intentions, and I had appreciated his effort in that regard. But the more I thought about him and Bella's friend, the more suspicious I became that she would drive a wedge between us. Hindsight is 20/20 but even in my mind-muddled state I realized now that she is probably the reason he attempted to knock me out in the office. Over-gallant fucker.

I glanced over at Emmett, who looked about ready to roll right off his stool. "Dude, you are like 200 pounds of solid tank, how the fuck are you wasted?" I joked, as I poked him in the chest, resulting in him loosing what remained of his balance. He toppled off the chair, guffawing like a hyena. He lay on the floor a few moments, holding his stomach while tears formed in his eyes as he continued to laugh at only God knew what, until he heard the doorbell ring.

"Rosie?" he asked the air, whilst glancing back and forth, his jaw slack, blinking rapidly. I shook my head and got up to head for the door.

"Rose wouldn't ring the bell, you ass," I countered as I stepped over him and approached the door. I threw it open; revealing a rather stressed out Jasper, fist raised to further knock on the door, I would imagine.

"You aren't going to punch me again are you, fucker?" I mocked as he looked at me shocked while lowering his hand. His tensed up stance relaxed as he looked me over and a relieved smile crossed over his face. Then the fucker hugged me; how fucking emasculating can you get? "Dude, are you high? Get the fuck off me!" I shouted while trying to wiggle free of his surprisingly strong grip. He was strong for a little fucker.

"It sure smells like _you've_ been having a hell of a good time. _Jesus._ Dude, I have been looking everywhere for you! Have you been here all this time?" He released me from his man-hug and looked at me expectantly. Emmett, who managed to crawl his way to the hall, peered around the corner. "This was my last resort, and your brother over there has his phone turned off." he jerked his chin towards Emmett, who just shrugged.

"Hey Jazz, yah he's been here since Rosie left in a huff. We've been doing the brother thing, come on in my man!" He leaned on his arm again, lounging on the floor like the village idiot as he motioned Jasper into the room with his free one. Jasper looked at him confused, tilting his head to the side. He then looked back at me.

"Wait a sec. Rose knows you are here?" he asked, pointing down.

"Yeah she knows, alright. Emmett grew a pair and told her to shut her fucking trap and she stormed out." I muttered while glancing at Em, who looked like he was going to cry. "You stop that shit, Em." I pointed and shouted at my drunken brother. He dropped his head and it clanked to the hardwood floor. "She had it coming! I would swear that bitch had a dick the way you go all pussy for her. She basically wished me dead, you would have been wrong to _not_ stick up for me!" I never did care for Rose, but my brother loved her, so I kept out of it as much as possible. But seriously, how could two men that were my shadows growing up, through all the bullshit, let a pair of tits get in the way of our friendship?

"I don…don't regret anything I said bro." Emmett defended, "I just wish that she would understand that although I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her, _you _are my brother and I'm not going to let her treat you like an asshole anymore. If she can't respect my family, then I guess that is all there is to say. But it doesn't mean I am not fucking depressed about potentially losing the woman who is the love of my life." His voice cracked on that last word, and he started to roll himself in a ball.

I rolled my eyes, wondering deep down how true Rosalie's feelings for my brother really were. I hoped she wasn't a money grubbing little whore, because both Emmett and I were pretty fucking loaded, even without any of our business prospects. They had been together forever, and she seemed to love my hulk of a baby brother, but that fucking mouth! I'm sure he could find much more conductive things to have her use it on, other than flapping it constantly and treating people like dog shit.

As I looked back at Jasper I noticed that his face was turning red, and his hands formed into fists: both of these events were key indicators that Jazzy was about to lose his shit over something. And just as soon as the thought was out of my head, Jasper hissed, "Seriously Emmett? That _love of your life_ made me worried sick that Edward fell off a fucking cliff today! She swore she had no idea where he was, and that I should probably check bridges and cliffsides for his ass! I thought something horrible happened, dude. That shit is NOT COOL!" he exhaled and his face returned to normal color.

"Awwww, you were really worried about me, Jazz?" I asked, making this goofy face and batting my eyes at him exaggeratedly.

He took in my ridiculous lovey-dove face and chuckled, before asking "Listen, are we cool dude? You took off pretty heated. I know how you get, and I was … well I was worried."

_Worried I might kick the shit out of somebody's ass like I did last time somebody turned on me._

"Yeah, we're cool. I might have overreacted earlier. I was pretty steamed. But…" I poked him in the chest to get my point across, "Keep your lady friends and such out of our friendship man. You owe me that much. What I do with other ladies is _not _their business. I don't give a shit whether they are best friends or fucking sisters. Keep the two separate, dude." I was really serious about this. I didn't want or need friends who would stab me in the back, and if that was the direction Jazz was going, it was best to get it out in the air right now.

Jasper nodded. "I gotcha, man"

We stood there for a moment, before deciding to drag a limp, barely conscious Emmett by his hands and feet up the stairs to his bedroom. He was a heavy motherfucker. I'd seriously have to go look at just how much of a dent we'd made into his alcohol supply to make him this out of it. We finally made it to his room and plopped him on his bed.

"Guys, you think Rosie's going to come back?" he slurred, and then pouted. _For the love of god. _

"Don't worry about that right now Emmett, you just need to sleep this shit off. Because _if_ she comes back, you won't be any closer to being out of the doghouse."I assured him.

Before he passed out I added one more thing. "Hey Em…I really am proud of you for sticking up for your blood. Thanks man."He nodded and he dozed off with a lazy smile covering his face.

Jasper and I started leaving the room when we heard Emmett mumble '_fuzzy'_ and his hand grabbing the air. I sighed, grabbed the raggedy stuffed bear from the floor and put it into his hands. Jasper had a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't ask man, just please don't ask." I begged.

A day had passed, and I decided to go all recluse and not leave my loft, focusing completely on work. I turned my cell off and blocked out the outside world. It was just around noon, and I got some paperwork done, and was starting to draft some emails when my phone rang. It was the front desk of my building.

"Yes?" I picked up.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Damon from the front desk. You've just had a package dropped off. Would you like me to have someone bring it up to you?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll be right now" I answered, pulling on a shirt. I was curious, trying to think about how I could have a package during the weekend. UPS and FedEx didn't deliver…

I reached the lobby and walked over to Damon.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. Here you are" he ducked down and fetched a brown bag, handing it to me.

I peered in and saw my Sex Pistols shirt folded neatly in the bag. It smelled of fresh fabric softener. Damon cleared his throat to get my attention, and I glanced up at him expectedly.

"The woman who dropped it off said she'd be in the lounge if you wanted to see her, otherwise she'd leave in 10 minutes. If I'm not being too out of line, sir, I'd definitely go." He blushed slightly and went back to his computer business. Bella made quite an impression on him, obviously.

I sighed and walked into the lounge and saw Bella sitting at a booth. Her hair was sporting natural waves and I saw her foot nervously shaking. She glanced at her phone. I stood up straighter and approached the table.

"Thanks for bringing my shirt back" I whispered, sneaking up behind her. She smelled of freshly picked strawberries. I inhaled deeply.

She jumped slightly, and then nodded as I sat down. "No problem" she answered quietly.

She had on knee high boots with skinny jeans and a loose pink tank. She didn't have much makeup on, and she didn't need it. She looked absolutely beautiful, and I realized that this was the first time I'd actually looked at her in the daylight without her pussy being my target. But of course, I blurted out the first thing I thought of when my eyes traveled over her prominent collar bone, that sexy dent at the bottom of her neck, and her slight cleavage.

"Fuck Bella, you look hot, you really do." I said appreciatively with a smirk. "And look at that, you're not even in your fuck-me-now outfit!" I added with an animated expression.

"See, this is exactly the behavior that makes me loath you. Who damaged you to make you so damn rude? Huh? Who hurt you and why do you take it out on other women?" she said, her jaw set. She was trying to press my buttons, trying to get me to open up to her. Well fuck that shit; this girl had a big mouth for such a tiny girl.

_God how I would love to put such mouth to better use right now. Or gag her; that would shut her up._

_See fucker! She's right! Look what Katherine turned you into. This girl is trying to understand you._

_Shut the fuck up!_

"Listen, if I wanted to talk about my past and feelings I'd call my fucking shrink, okay?"

Her eyes turned sympathetic, though they still held some emotion between hurt and anger.

"I really feel sorry for you, Edward. You think you're winning because you're rich; you have these whores falling all over you, and because you're gorgeous? You're not winning; you're just a rich, popular, gorgeous asshole. Nothing more, apparently." She then sat back, totally calm.

A blonde male waiter walked over to our table, probably since we were silent for more than a second, I presumed. The last thing I wanted to do was eat.

"Hi, I'm Brady and I'll be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked politely.

"We'll both have the raspberry tea, thanks" I snapped and he scuffled away.

Bella was looking at me with her nostrils flared.

"_What?"_ I asked.

"I can order for myself, and who says I like tea?" she countered.

"I know you like tea because that's what you ordered at the Ritz when you took _my_ client Stefan out to lunch, and don't insult me by acting all equal-rights on me. I wasn't attempting to demean you or turn you into a kept woman, I just ordered you a fucking drink that I know you enjoy. You ask me about my idiosyncrasies, what happened to your sexy ass to assume all men want you barefoot and fucking pregnant in the kitchen?"

She stiffened, and I realized that we almost constantly pushed each other's buttons, at times without even trying. I knew she wasn't purposely trying to get a rise out of me, or she wouldn't have taken the time to get all dolled up and bring me my shirt back. Maybe she wanted another round upstairs? And I wasn't really trying to be a dick. I just… well fuck it; I am a dickhead. It's what got me where I am today, and kept me from blowing my head off over that crap with Katherine.

Since Em and I had discussed the whole idea of enjoying the moment, and the hot casual non-relationship we were somehow involved in, I was determined not to let her sassy mouth get under my skin.

_Easier said than done boyo, she seems to know exactly how to make you burn in fury._

_I'd love to make her burn alright; fury wasn't my intention._

My line of thinking was in no way helping my situation, as thoughts of a naked and writhing Bella had my dick straining at my trousers and we hadn't even been sitting together for more than a couple of minutes, for fucks sake! I looked back at Bella, who looked as if she was in the midst of some kind of internal struggle. Either that or she was biting back some scathing comment, as the two of us tended to fight like dog and cat if we weren't in "the moment". In any event, I had decided to accept our arrangement as it was, as long as she wasn't going to continuously play chasing games with me. The fact that she was here was a good start; I had assumed she was going to wait for me to call her.

Not wanting to sit there talking to myself the entire time, I goaded her further, because as we all know, I am a complete dick. "No comment, Bella? Did I hit too close to home?"

She glared at me before answering, "Why Edward, I believe you said it so well before. If I wanted to discuss my internal dilemmas, I would make an appointment with a shrink. Could you recommend a good one, since you _must_ need to see yours often?"

_Why you smart ass little bitch!_

Just when I was about to answer her back she leaned forward to tug on her boot, causing her shirt to open in the front, giving me a full, gorgeous view of her breasts being held up by her bra. _Sweet mother of god. _In less than a second I talked myself into the idea that Bella was not Katherine, and made a proposition.

"Fuck it. Bella I know you enjoyed the sex, and your company doesn't suck either as long as you're not running your mouth." She went to say something and I held up a finger. "I say, why stop something that's fun? We're two consenting adults, and you know the pleasure I can bring you" I smiled and I saw a shiver ripple through her. _Yeah, she knew._

"Edward, I'm not one of your whores….I'm not just a number or a notch on your Armani belt," she said adamantly. _I was breaking her down!_

"I know you're not." I coaxed, unleashing my panty-dropping stare. "Come; let's go up to the penthouse. I didn't even get to show you the place last time, and it's a great day for a swim."

Up in the penthouse, the light streamed throughout the whole apartment. Bella was hungry, so I told her to make herself at home while I prepared us a chef salad. I heard her boot heels getting louder, so I knew when she'd strolled into the kitchen.

"This place is amazing. Your view is incredible, and I could get lost in your library" she looked at me and smiled. She still looked a bit guarded, so I decided to clear up the issue that had made her mad at me to begin with.

"So Bella, how long have you known Rosalie, exactly?" I asked. _It wouldn't hurt to know this either, since I still didn't fully trust her with my brother._

"How do you know I know Rose?" she countered.

"Because Bella, I never forgot meeting you at your graduation. Sorry for fucking up your name when we first met." I gave an apologetic smile, turned around and went to toss the salad when she gently placed her small hand on my forearm.

She stepped between my arms, against the counter. She studied my face with a curious expression, her big chocolate eyes gleaming with happiness. She leaned in to kiss me and I opened my mouth to her. This kiss was slow, we took our time exploring each others mouths, our lips molding to each others. I took her soft bottom lip between my teeth and sucked and she let out a moan squeezing my bicep with one of hands. We broke the kiss and I rested my forehead against hers as we exhaled into each others mouths. The slow and deep, yet tender kiss we shared was different than anything I'd experienced with her. _Just what the hell did I get myself into when I invited her up here?_


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

If it hadn't been under the circumstances of yesterday, I wouldn't be making out with Edward right now, but Jacob and Rosalie really put things into perspective, and my god this man can kiss….

_I'd come face to face with Jacob after years, and after examining my dropped iPhone, which fortunately hadn't been damaged, I stood up and looked him in the eye, my eyes squinted with caution._

"_Hey Bells. Seems you and I don't live too far from each other. Small town, huh?_" _Jacob smiled a wide white-toothed grin. He still looked like the kid I'd met during Freshman orientation at NYU…but he wasn't._

"_Yes, this island is a little too small if you ask me" I answered snidely._

"_Bella, don't be like that. You haven't talked to me since that day. I never got to apologize. I was a young asshole. I loved you, and I guess it just scared me. I didn't know what to do with that feeling." he said with a pleading tone. _

"_You didn't know what to do with that feeling? Really? I was expecting you to propose, not to find you going down on some fucking cheerleader!" I screeched._

_He stepped back with his eyes bugging. I hadn't realized how much my heart was still torn from Jacob. It was then I realized that I had to let it go, he'd obviously moved on, and the only person who was still hung up on this was me. My subconscious nodded in agreement and told me that grudges weren't very becoming, and to be the bigger person and get over my old bullshit._

_I chuckled at my immature behavior. "You know what? It really doesn't matter anymore. We're adults now, it's old and done. How's life, Jacob?"_

_Jacob proceeded to tell me that he'd opened up a successful car maintenance shop, and we chatted for a while before I headed back up to the loft. I promised not to ignore his calls anymore, and he promised not to harass me. It couldn't hurt to know a mechanic, after all. It seemed as if we could actually be friends, like we were before we got into a relationship so long ago._

_Before I opened the door I heard screaming. Alice came running up to me with her little hands in fists, face red. _

"_Bella! Rosalie is a god damn lying bitch! She knows where Edward is. He showed up at Emmett's last night all upset because of the way you left him. I think he actually cares, not that it matters to Rose!" she screamed at me, pointing a hard finger towards the bathroom._

_Rosalie came flying out of the bathroom. "It's for the best Bella, he's just a user. Him crying on Emmett's shoulder was probably just an act anyway." she flipped her hair and glared at Alice_

"_You know what? Fuck this shit. I see the look on your face Bella and I know what you're about to do. I'm going home." she packed and was out of the loft within 10 minutes. I swear, the girl has bi-polar disorder._

_I pondered the fact that Edward had actually sought solace because I left him. You don't go cry on someone's shoulder if you couldn't care less about such person. _

_Apparently Alice had gotten in touch with Jasper, who'd brought Edward back to the city. I'd decided to go see why I'd drawn such a strong reaction from him, as well as to give him back his god damn shirt. I'd washed it twice, and his delectable smell was still engraved in it._

Hence: why I'm here. Not here making out with him, but the why I ended up at his building. I absolutely loved his penthouse; his books were my imaginary and fantasy collection, second favorite only to his homemade porn. That had to be my favorite collection he possessed.

So here we were, standing forehead to forehead, having just shared the sweetest, yet deepest and most passionate kiss ever. We lightly kissed a few more times and he brushed his knuckles under my shirt, back and forth on my lower abdomen right above the top of my jeans, before lightly placing a kiss to the tip of my nose. He had me hot, and wanting. I could feel my chest blushing over and my thighs pressing together.

"Go sit, I'll bring the salad to the table" he ordered with a small smile. _For the love of God, he still wants to eat?_

I nodded and took a seat on one of his plush table chairs. His humongous dining room table looked as if it were fit for a mayor's home, or someone who held large dinners. Everything wasn't bigger in Texas, everything was bigger at Edwards. And yes, I mean _everything. _

I sat reeling at the fact that he had remembered meeting me so long ago, when a plate of chef salad was placed in front of me. It looked delicious. Edward stared at me expectantly, as if awaiting some offhanded comment, before asking, "You aren't a vegetarian, right? I wouldn't want to offend you by offering you my meat." He waggled his eyebrows at me, which would have made me choke if I had already started to eat, which thankfully, I hadn't.

Starving and quick to show him I was indeed NOT a vegetarian, I quickly stuffed a forkful of rolled up ham and cheese with lettuce in my mouth as Edward sat across from me sipping on his sparkling water. I glanced around.

"What, no chef?" I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes before responding, "Are you implying my cooking talents are less than exemplary, Bella? No, don't require a chef. I've taken a few cooking classes, and as you can see, I can manage not to starve on my own," he animatedly brushed his shoulder off, which made me chuckle. _God he's hot. _And we get along so well, I feel like I've known him forever, though my guard won't go completely down.

"So, exactly what is this with us?" I asked, motioning between us with my fork.

"I've never been one to label things like this, Bella. Do we really need to? Why complicate things? Women always do that, and it never ends well. Be smart, Bella. Let me make you feel good, because I can assure you, you'll never feel the way I can make you feel. Let. Yourself. Go." he spoke slowly, smiled and slid his tongue back and forth between his lips. My eyes watched his tongue like I was at the doctor and he'd told me to follow his finger. I was speechless; he'd made a good point.

He chucked as mischief danced in his deep green eyes. We finished our salads with a few words about Emmett and Rosalie since Edward had received a text from Emmett letting him know Rose was almost back on Long Island. Edward sighed and collected our plates.

"Bella, why don't you grab a bikini from the bathroom linen closet? Then meet me on the roof. There should be a suit in your size." He stated, like it wasn't a big deal that he had a stock of women's swimwear in his bathroom. What the fuck?

Before I could speak, he cut me off with a "and don't worry, each of them have been dry cleaned", followed by a sideways smirk as he began loading the dishwasher.

_Ass._

I felt a bit self-conscious walking out onto the roof in the practically obscene scrap of metallic blue material that barely covered my girlie parts, but I have to admit it to admiring myself in the bathroom mirror for a few minutes prior to emerging which is completely non-Bella-like behavior. Thank the fucking heavens above I worked out regularly, or else I would probably look like a lump of gooey dough in this minuscule suit.

I was still piqued by the fact that he had not one, or two, but 12 different bikinis of random sizes and that of the three in my size, this one covered me up the most. What kind of Casanova was I dealing with here, exactly?

_Let. Yourself. Go. _

Those words kept echoing in my head, and I had this burning desire to do exactly that. It made me feel free, and somewhat whoresque. The regular Bella would never even think about having a "no-strings-attached" relationship but something about Edward made me want to just enjoy the electricity between us and enjoy the moments as they came. Besides, my hoo-ha would probably kick my ass if I turned him down due to his commitment issues. He was just plain to fucking hot in bed to turn away to be blunt. Right now said hoo-ha was doing a happy dance, somehow knowing she was getting some peen today.

_A peen Bella, really? Edward's dick is more like a shlong or a behemoth. Peen sounds so… insignificant._

As I glanced around the pool deck I realized that, just like with everything else Edward had, the pool was large to the point of nearly being overbearing. Being on the rooftop made his penthouse city view look like a joke. Made of marble, the pool encompassed at least half of the roof, the crystal clear water shining with sunlight and beckoning me to dive right in. Edward stood by the edge of the pool in brown swimming trunks, beads of water running down his sculpted chest and down his V indents, and his hair wet and in its usual disarray. He was glancing down into the water pensively, as if something were weighing on his mind. The click of the door closing behind me startled him out of his musing, and as he took in my appearance with a hungry look I felt myself blush from head to toe.

"Perfect," he exhaled, as he strode towards me in sure slow steps. "That suit looks amazing on you, Bella." Though he was clearly mentally stripping it off of me.

"Thank you. Sorry it took me a while to rifle through your _collection_ of swimwear. You couldn't wait for me to jump in? Just had to get all wet without me?" I pursed my lips and raised my brows. He didn't miss my insinuation.

"Oh you'll be wet all afternoon, Bella. Starting now." And just as I thought he was going to untie the bikini string on my back, and started to lift my chin, he scooped me up and flung me into the water effortlessly.

I popped up out of the water to see him standing on the deck, with his head hanging back, and his chest shaking in laughter.

"Asshole! I can't believe you just threw me in without any warning!" I scolded him, which made him laugh even harder.

With no warning, again, he jumped into the water and swam right up to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"That was a really immature thing to…" I'd started to say when he kissed me so hard I ended up pushed against the pool wall, his bare chest pressing against mine. His hard-on pressed into my abdomen as his hands roamed to untie my top.

"You better not say anything to ruin this moment, Bella. You're so beautiful, and you're made for me." He murmured. He stepped on my feet with his to hold my legs apart and keep me from moving. His tongue continues its assault on my mouth.

I never got tired of the perfect fitting of his hands over my breasts. He cupped them gently, kneaded them roughly, and pinched and twisted my nipples until I was whimpering.

After my breasts had been given ample attention, his hand roamed into the bottoms of my bikini and pinched and toyed with my clit until it was swollen and I was ready to come. I was so close…

"Well, we should get out before we both prune. Let's go, love" he started to walk out with his hand outstretched to me. I could only image what my face looked like to make him respond with a "very soon."

It had better be _very _soon.


	13. Chapter 12

_**EPOV**_

**This is just a teaser to let you all know that we haven't forgotten about the story or you that count on it. Life has gotten in the way, but this story will go on! Enjoy, and keep a look out for the full chapter coming in the next few days!**

Bella looked at me as if I were the biggest pussy tease on the planet as I attempted to coax her out of the pool. It was not my intention to be a tease; I fully intended to worship that body on the highest level of worship. But not in the pool; never the pool. My reasoning for this is this: first and foremost, pool sex is not the most comfortable kind of sex in the world. I have made out in the pool plenty of times, believe me. But fucking in the pool… there's not enough lubrication to really get women off on the level I desire, unless of course you have a special kind of lubricant specific for this kind of thing, and believe it or not, I do not own this.

I drug her, none too gently, to my bedroom where I completely intended to finish what I started. She was quiet on the way, eerily silent. I looked back, thinking perhaps she was getting cold feet about the idea of us exploring our feelings without the need for the attachments that most people put such stock in. To my and my dicks relief, all we saw within the depths of those eyes was unfulfilled passion. _Very soon my sweet, _I silently promised with my eyes. She sighed and we reached my room.

The room was in disarray, much to my embarrassment: clothes hanging out of drawers, closet door wide open, hangers on the floor, haphazardly dangling in the closet … you get the idea. I had left in a hurry, being told Bella was in my builder, after all, and I never had the presence of mind to go "OCD" out on the place as of yet. To be honest, it was the first time I think this room had ever looked 'lived in', abet a bit too lived in. I blushed a bit, hoping that she did not find me to be a huge slob. Slob wasn't the image I worked nearly a decade to create, after all.

She bit her lip, silently begging me to take her. I pulled her to me, whispering a quick "where were we?", before brushing my lips against hers gently. The chain reaction that followed was intense. The limited clothing we were currently wearing disappeared, and my common sense leapt out of the window like a suicidal blonde.

I picked her delicate frame up and flung her onto the bed. She bounced once upon landing before stretching out, offering herself to me. I walked over to her slowly, running my hand up the inside of her thigh, pulling away before it reached her sensitive pussy. Before she could let out a full frustrated groan, I was on top of her, rubbing my dick up and down her slit, collecting her delicious juices. She reactively threw her legs around my waist and arms out to her sides, hands up. I _knew_ the girl loved to be pinned down. I grabbed both of her hands and pushed down on them as I pushed into her tight pussy, up to the hilt in one thrust. With every thrust her legs tightened, as if trying to keep my dick captive in her warm, tight pussy. Her luscious auburn hair splayed out, and I had to get my hands into it. I brought our hands up to my headboard and wrapped her hands around on of the bars.

"Keep them there, and hold on" I commanded her, my voice husky with lust. Her eyes widened at my tone and clouded. The clouds nearly spelling out the words 'fuck me". I smirked and twisted my hips, changing my dicks angle inside of her. She gasped.

I lowered my mouth to her nipple and bit down at the same time I slid my hands into her hair, grasping two handfuls and pulling back. She let out the most delicious whimper mixed with a moan. Her beautiful long neck was exposed and flushed. It was time to get even, so at the same time she climaxed, I decorated her neck with a nice, huge, red hickey. The sight of my mark on her sent me spiraling into my own orgasm as I spilled into her.

I pulled her to me as we lay there silently, not wanting to ruin another intimate moment with words, as we seemed to every time we spoke. Something about this woman made me bat shit crazy at times, and my ass overloaded my mouth at the most inopportune of times. But not this time, this time _she_ started talking…in her sleep. What came out of her mouth almost gave me a stroke.


	14. Chapter 13

EPOV

I lowered my mouth to her nipple and bit down at the same time I slid my hands into her hair, grasping two handfuls and pulling back. She let out the most delicious whimper mixed with a moan. Her beautiful long neck was exposed and flushed. It was time to get even, so at the same time she climaxed, I decorated her neck with a nice, huge, red hickey. The sight of my mark on her sent me spiraling into my own orgasm as I spilled into her.

I pulled her to me as we lay there silently, not wanting to ruin another intimate moment with words, as we seemed to every time we spoke. Something about this woman made me bat shit crazy at times, and my ass overloaded my mouth at the most inopportune of times. But not this time, this time _she_ started talking…in her sleep. What came out of her mouth almost gave me a stroke.

"Edward, I..I want you. Please. No, don't go. Won't hurt you. Stay, I want _you_." Was about all I could make out of what she was mumbling. I felt like I'd gotten a kick in the stomach. This woman clearly cared about me, obviously more than I, and possible she, realized.

I went to wipe her hair to the side, and then pulled myself back. My internal struggle was consuming. Katherine was my most recent ex, and we'd been together for 8 years. It ended due to her attempting to cheat on me with my father. Since that incident I'd never fully given myself any woman.

I shook my head to get out of the clouded thoughts of Katherine and my commitment issues. I looked down at Bella while I rested my head on my hand, arm bent over my pillow. She winked a few times before her big saucer-like brown eyes opened, studying me.

She got this sexy smirk on her face and began to descend under the covers, preparing to give me head. As hard as I was, I didn't want her to suck my dick right then. I pulled her up so she was laying across my chest.

"Let's just talk for now." I half asked, half suggested, smiling quickly.

She looked at me puzzled. Hell, I didn't blame her. But I was feeling vulnerable and something told me I could trust her.

"Ask me, ask me something about myself. Something personal." I finally got out. I returned her stare, almost afraid of her response.

Her eyes filled with water, though no tears spilled over. A small smile came over her and she nodded, like she could understand my thoughts. My thoughts were consumed with the fact that as many women as I'd slept with or spent time with; none had ever cared or wanted to know anything about me. What they did want to know about me they found out after they hit my sheets.

"Ok…what is your family like? Other than Emmett of course" she chucked.

I exhaled. I'd given this woman full reign to ask me anything she wanted to and she made it a comfortable topic. Family I could handle.

"Well, I'm actually, and don't make fun of me, but I'm actually quite the mama's boy. She's amazing, and she's always been my rock." I stopped to gauge her reaction.

She nodded and motioned for me to continue. Her eyes were so curious, so pure yet so curious. She nestled into the bed, getting comfortable as if she were ready for storytime. It was adorable.

"My father and I are close. I rebelled against him pretty heavily for the majority of my life but I do love him very much. He's a lot like me, alpha male and all so we do butt heads a lot." I admitted.

"Have you ever had a serious relationship?" she asked, biting her lip, looking so eager for my answer.

I don't know why I was set off by that particular question, but it was like a switch turned off. I suddenly became emotionless.

"Bella I think you should leave. We both have work tomorrow, and I know you must be itching to steal another client or two from me." I tried to keep the mood light, even though I practically wanted to throw her from my loft.

"What? You're kidding right?" she huffed, looking at me like I was a maniac.

I just needed to be alone. Actually I needed to call Jasper and go boxing, yes that would do the trick.

"No, I'm quite serious. This has been great, and I'm glad you've admitted that our arrangement is perfect for both of us. No strings, just fun and pleasure." I winked.

My attempt at charm didn't work. She collected her things, got dressed and before she walked out of my door she turned back to look at me. One tear slid down her cheek before she disappeared. I felt like the biggest piece of shit on the planet.

"Jasper, boxing in 10. I'll meet you at the gym" I said over the phone, packing my gear into my gym bag. Well, packing was putting it mildly, it was more like a shoving everything in there so I could get the hell out of this apartment and go hit something.

"Uh, ok man. You alright?" he sounded concerned.

"You ask me that too much." I stated and hung up.


	15. Chapter 14

I decided to take a walk home from Edwards after he'd kicked me out. I was so utterly exhausted from trying to figure him out. Emotionally drained was putting it mildly, and quite frankly I was done. No mentally stable person asks you to ask them something person and then tells you to leave.

And it was the way he'd asked me to ask him something personal. Like he like was asking from inside an onion, begging me peel back his layers. Well, guess what? That onion had stung my eye one too many times now and it was time to move on and concentrate on myself.

I was overtaken with hunger about half way to my loft so I stopped into a local bakery. As soon as I walked in I noticed none other than Mason, the client that Edward had just ripped out of my roster. I inwardly smiled, ready to change that situation. Ok Swan, time to put your game face on.

Mason was an extremely attractive man. He was in his early 30's with tan skin and a muscular build. His prominant, huge blue eyes were his best feature flattered by his dark brown hair and first only to his flawless smile. I'd made sure he had that smile, I'd scheduled the appointment.

He was standing in front of the counter biting his full lip and staring at the menu in deep concentration, wearing a black tight tee and loose ripped jeans. If only I didn't have that "I don't sleep with my clients" clause in my mental agreement. I took a deep breath and walked over him in.

"Mason! How have you been? Emily called with the news, you're leaving us?" I put my hand on his arm, and gave him the eyes that had made any guy I've ever encountered melt.

"I, uh, I actually just wanted to talk to you about making some changes in my direction. I don't like the publicity my name is getting, being tied to Leah Cooper and all" he shuddered. I tried not to laugh.

"You know I can take care of that in a matter of a few phone calls don't you? It's not a problem at all. There's a photo of you from a hospital benefit that will be in place of the tabloid photos of you and Leah by tomorrow, mark my word." I smiled. _Very smooth Swan_, if I did say so myself.

"Well then I guess that's settled. No paperwork was filed so I see no reason to drop your firm..." he smiled back, his eyes sparkling. His eyebrows went up then, as if he'd just gotten an idea.

"I'll stay under one condition, Isabella."

"Of course, what do you need?" I asked anxiously. I couldn't wait to get back at Edward with this client steal. Emily never said who Mason was leaving us for, but I knew it was SCPR.

"It's not what I need, it's what you've been denying me for nearly a year now. A date." he stated, staring at me. "I have that press tour next week in LA, you're going to be with me, so we might as well add some pleasure to the business trip." he coaxed.

Oh hell, why not. He's gorgeous and it wouldn't even look out of place to be seen out in public with him.

"Sure Mason, I can't see how dinner could hurt." I shrugged and smiled.

"Perfect. I'm starving and you must be too sinec you walked into this bakery. Unless you were _stalking me."_ He mocked, chuckling.

"I am starving." I insisted, joining his laughter.

"Two croissants and coffee?" he offered, and I nodded back. It was such a relaxing evening, one I desperately needed. Not once did I think of Edward, and Mason and I slipped into a flowing conversation that lasted over an hour.

Alice was waiting for me in the living room when I got home. I wasn't sure why, since she and Rose had been giving me the cold shoulder. It pissed me off big time, since I'd never once judged them for any of their choices.

"Why are you sitting on the couch with no magazine in your hand and no TV on, Alice?" I asked, monotone.

"Waiting for you to get home. Bella, I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize. I've been thinking about it, and it isn't my place to judge. I turned my back on you when you needed me the most. Rose feels the same way, she'll probably be calling you later today." she cast her eyes down, and it was clear she felt remorse.

"Alice, you've never done this before, I don't understand what made you two team up _against_ me? Usually it's _for_ my benefit."

"We just thought you were smarter than to go back to Edward after his track record with you. I mean, think about it. You haven't known the guy very long at all, and what we all do know of him is just bad news. He's like the damn flame and you're the moth." She sighed.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. You know my motto, fool me once. I've done being made a fool of. For good." I saw hope in her eyes.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I'm done with Edward. Done trying to make something out of nothing. Oh! And I got a client back from his firm to mine." I smiled devilishly.

"That's my girl! I do want you to meet Jasper though. Oh Bella, he's such a great person. He likes you already and he's just…perfect. I think I'm falling in love with him. Don't look at me like that I know it's only been like a week. But when you know, you know." She shrugged, and I then noticed that she was glowing. Well, her mood was about to get even better.

"Oh hey Alice, are you planning on bringing Jasper?" I asked. Her eyes turned skeptical.

"Bringing him where…?"

"Los Angeles. We leave next week for Mason's press tour and your tiny sexy ass is coming with me! We need to get the hell out of this city!"

Alice ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, before pulling back and looking at me.

"For fucks sake Bella, why do you smell like cologne?" she asked, eyeing me. The thing that made my stomach feel queasy was that it wasn't Edward's cologne she smelled.

Rose called later that evening. She and Emmett had spent a few days working through things before coming to an agreement to treat each other as equals. I wanted to tell her I was happy she'd decided to tear the pants she wore in the relationship in half, but the conversation was going well.

"So you're really done trying to make it work with Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yep. I mean, there really isn't anything more I can do. I don't even have it in me to fight or be angry any more." I sighed.

"Well, I think it's for the best, and I'm really glad we had this talk. Bella, I swear I can't wait to be the treacherous three again in Los Angeles this time!" she squealed.

"It's going to be epic. We get to stay at the W, and have rooftop parties! It's going to be just like college Rose!"

"I'm still a bit nervous leaving Emmett to go to a game alone. I know, I know he's an adult. I just feel like I need to be there to give my death stare to those trashy groupies." She chuckled.

"I think you're making a huge step in trusting him Rose. He's never given you any reason not to, and you two are in love. You'll still be in love 1,500 miles away for a few days." I shook my head. "Alright, Ali is running around picking out our clothes for the clubs, let me go make sure she doesn't plan on making us look like hookers." We shared laughter.

"Alright girl. I love you, and tell A I love her too. See you guys at JFK in 4 days!" she screamed.

"So we're all ready?" I asked Alice. I'd hoped so, she had 5 suitcases packed for 3 days. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we are ready. Shoes, clothes, accessories, makeup, and everything else we'll buy there. Damn TSA not letting me bring my makeup remover and favorite shampoo!" she quipped while checking things off of her checklist. Yes, Alice had a checklist and a clipboard. Only her.

"And Rose still doesn't know Emmett will be surprising her?" I asked.

"Nope! He's being so good at acting like the game wasn't rescheduled, too! Have you talked to Mason yet, are his seats near ours?" she asked.

I'd made sure we'd all had a section together in first class. Alice, I, Jasper, Rose, and Mason. Emmett would be flying in a day later, which actually might be for the best since there were only two bathrooms on flight and I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper could possibly be taking up one for a while.

"Yes, Alice, Jasper is seated next to you." Because I knew that's what she was inadvertently asking me.

She beamed. "Oh honey I meant Mason too. I can't wait to dress you for your date with him!"

"It's not a date" I tried to convince her, but even to my ears it sounded feeble.

"Right." She smiled.

The truth was, I was very nervous about Mason. He made me nervous, this whole dinner thing made me nervous. Being next to him for a 6 hour flight made me a tad nervous. But my nerves were trumped by the burning in my stomach. The burn of excitement.


End file.
